


SPACE☆DANDY

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Space ☆ Dandy, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I mean he's so cute, Our baby boy never turned into an evil dude, Smuggler Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, space bad boy, space playboy, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Ben Solo and his brave space crew in space.***Series based on of the anime Space Dandy, episodes will most likely be included. Series is available with sub on Hulu.





	1. Live with the Force, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This has been itching me ever since I’ve seen Adam’s GQ cover. And once people started giving him his own life, it just seemed perfect. I’ve loved Space Dandy for about 4 years now. This is mostly based on the first episode: ‘Live with the Flow, Baby’. If you watch the episode first, you might get a better understanding. Hopefully some of you guys like it <3
> 
> Word Count: 2,951; I’m sorry if it is too much for some.

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. these are the spectacular adventures of ben solo and his brave space crew in space.

“You know what’s wrong with women Threepio?”

“What is wrong with them Master Solo?” He responded.

“Women love showing their boobs like it’s some spectacular sight, but really isn’t.” Ben shrugged looking over to C3-PO. “The booty is where it’s at!”

“Oh! Master Solo!” Threepio exclaimed.

Continuing to screw in the last bolt on the grate, he chuckled. “I’m telling, if you weren’t all wires, you’d understand. But listen, every girl has boobies. But, booty?” He sighed standing up. “Well, those are the girls for me. A boob-man is a brainless man. And I got brains.”

“Oh Master Solo, if your mother could hear you, she’d-” C3-PO interjected.

“As for you,” He walked closer holding the screwdriver to Threepio. “My mother won’t hear about this because I’m the one with the screwdriver.” He showed his gorgeous smile, leaving the robot in every more of a panic mode.

**Narrator: You’ve met our protagonist and his robot companion who legally illegally smuggle for a living. You see this tall, handsome, dark-haired pale-face contrast of a man is Ben Solo. Depending on how many light years away your planet is, you probably still would’ve heard of him. Son of famous smuggler and General Han Solo and Princess turned General as well, Leia Organa-Solo; whose twin brother, Ben’s uncle, the famous Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, who defeated their infamously loved father Darth Vader and lead to the fall of the Empire. Who at the end, Darth Vader came back to the light and some say were reunited with the love of his life, their mother Padme Amidala. She was also a Royal who thought she would do better in politics. But back to Ben, who could be seen on the cover of any ‘SpaceThrob’ holo as the handsome bad boy royal. He could’ve been a Jedi or General or a Senator, but instead, like his father before him-**

“I am a smuggler! And I will go where all smugglers go that need a quick job. Swinging his leg over to straddle the chair, he plopped down and hit the switches. “TO BOOBIES!”

“Oh no Master Solo, not again.”

* * *

“Master Solo, I never understood why you new age smugglers like to do business in a place like this.” C3-PO tried to keep up with Ben as he was dazed in the sea of women of various species chest. Finally, seeing him seated in a booth between two women, he relaxed as much as his wires could.

The women went away, leaving the golden robot and a drooling man-boy. “Did you find any jobs, sir?” Eyes still scanning the sea of women, Ben let out a chuckle. “Loosen up we will get something, we just need to have a little fun.”

**Narrator: Such is the scene at BooBies, one of many chains of so-called “breastaurants” with locations all over known space. Breastaurants are where zero-G meets DD, staffed as they are by the top-heaviest girls of any species sporting boobs. And since the roster of ladies is different at each location, Ben’s made it his mission in life to visit every single one. He dreams of buying out the chain someday and eating every meal there. Even if it’s against General Organa’s liking.**

C3-PO was so enthralled at the sight of the large alien, he missed Ben slipping out the both. His eyes couldn’t stay focused as he made his way to the bar. Boobies! As far as the eye can see. And even farther! Ben thought, eyes widening.

“Urgh!” Ben stumbled back, falling on his behind. Opening his eyes, he knew for sure he was dead.

“Boobs.” He whispered as soft as he could.

“Are you okay?” Looking up at the chest to see where the beautiful voice came from.

(H/C) hair surrounded her face as he looked into her (E/C) eyes. Her brows furrowed as the man still didn’t answer.

“I-I’m fine.” Ben blushed in embarrassment. You let out a little giggle, pushing his raven locks back. “You’re cute! What’s your name?”

Pushing himself up a little further, and confidence, he spoke. “I’m Solo, but you can call me Ben.”

You let out a toothy laugh. Ben couldn’t help but glance down and watch your chest jiggle. The shade of red rose from his neck to his cheeks, as he let out a chuckle looking back up to your still closed eyes.

“Oh, Master Solo, there you are! I have been looking for you.” Ben groaned at the robot as he pushed himself off the ground. Ignoring his companion he helped the girl up, he couldn’t help but chuckle at how much smaller she was than him.

“And what’s your name honey?”  Ben put on his best Solo mac. “It’s Baby, and who is this knight in shining armor?” You turned facing Threepio.

Slightly caught off-guard, he shook his head and introduced the two of them.

“C3-PO, this is Baby, Baby this is C3-PO”

Stepping in front of Ben, he offered his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Baby.” Ben scoffed as you tried to hide your blushing face. “Oh!” You smiled. “And such a gentleman!”

“Yeah.” Ben let out a fake smile, pushing Threepio back.

“How ‘bout you guys get comfy and I’ll bring you some drinks, how does that sound?” You smiled.

“Sounds great baby!” Ben exclaimed.

Making their way back to the booth, C3-PO filled Ben on the real reason he went to find him. “So it’s just a simple transport job?” He looked at the robot. “Yes, sir. They are actually waiting in our booth.” Ben slowed his pace as he saw two built Lorridan men waiting for them.

Sliding in the booth, he let out a weary breath. “Gentlemen.” He composed his cool demeanor once again.

“The job is simple.” One of them spoke.

“Woah! I didn’t even accept it!” Ben put his hands up.

“It’s ok, your friend did it for you.” One smirked.

Slowly turning his head “Threepio!” He said through his teeth.

“As I said the job is simple, pick up and drop off.” The man rolled the scroll over to Ben with instructions. Ben chuckled at the sight of such an ancient system he’s only heard about. “You can burn it when you’re finished with the job. And don’t open it until you ready for transport.”

Grabbing the scroll with his massive hand and stuffing it into his vest, his other hand brushed some strands back. “What is it you want me to pick up and drop off?”

“Well-” the man spoke up, only to be cut off by his partner. “That.” He pointed.

Ben slowly turned around. Seeing a small hooded figure hop on the barstool. Turning back around to asking about payment, only a satchel of credits were left in the men’s place.

“Boy you sure know how to pick them, don’t you?” He growled exiting the booth with C3-PO in tow. He stomped his way over behind.

Looming over the figure, he laid a hand on its shoulder. “Excuse me-” All of sudden, Ben was blinded by a drink thrown in his face. Wiping his eyes, he saw the figure dart away from him. Taking quick strides, Ben followed the small figures moves. All fours? What is he?  Deciding to sneak attack, he hid behind the pillar waiting for the figure to appear. Tapping into the force, he sensed the figure, he kicked his leg out, having him fall to the ground.

**Narrator: What is the force, you may ask? “It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together.” Stated by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master to both Anakin and his son, Luke Skywalker. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that was tapped through the midi-chlorians. The two main practitioners of the Force’s power are the Jedi Order, the light side, and the Sith, the dark side.**

“He’s knocked out. Let’s head to the ship.” Throwing the unconscious being over his shoulder he strode his way out.

“Oh, Mr. Solo! Here’s your drink!” Baby’s voice rang out from behind him.

Turning around, he saw a jumbo jug mug with a crazy straw pushed in his face.

“I know you’re in a rush, so here are your complimentary BooBies To-Go Jug Mug!” You smiled and he seemed to have the dumb expression wash over his face again. Accepting the jug, they made their way to the ship.

* * *

**Narrator: Meanwhile, aboard the First Order’s ship, Supreme Leader Snoke has managed to pinpoint the location of Ben Solo. Pleased with this discovery, General Hux prepares to capture his target. Outside, a galactic war rages between two opposing forces: the Resistance, and the First Order. They have been locked in a battle for ultimate control of the entire universe for years. As the battle rages on, Ben’s ship, the Millennium Falcon, passes by as if oblivious that he is the key to ending this war.**

“He’s near.” His voice echoed in the dark chambers.

Standing up from his knee, his blue eyes pierced the hologram. “You feel it again, Supreme Leader?” The red-headed man asked.

“Indeed. He’s been using the force more often.” The eerie figure spoke out. “General, prepare your ships.”

The General bowed and the hologram was gone. Turning on his heel, he made his way out of the room. The blast doors opened revealing his shorter and fidgety assistant. “Mitaka!” He scoffed at his close proximity.

“Sorry, sir.” He took a step back.

“Contact Captain Phasma and tell her we have found Ben Solo’s location.” The General swiftly made his way to the control room. Mitaka taking long strides to keep up.

* * *

**Narrator: Back on the Millenium Falcon, C3-PO and Ben Solo stared at the hidden figure, trying to decipher what could anyone want with this creature. Of course, if Ben could remember the scroll with the instructions, he’d have better insight.**

“What is it?” Ben inquired.

“It’s a Loth-Cat, Master Solo. Found on-” waving at him Ben replied, “Yeah, yeah I get that, but he was walking as well.”

Leaning in to get a better look, he soon face to face with the creature. The creature opened its eyes and head butted Ben.

“WHAT THE KRIFF?!” Holding his head, he stumbled watching the creature run off. Gritting his teeth, he, once again ran off to find it.

Turning down various hallways and searching in small compartments, he finally found him. There was nowhere left to run.

“What do you want from me?” The creature spoke.

With wide eyes, Ben spoke, “You can speak!” Pointing at the creature.

“Yeah, so, is that why I’m here on this piece of junk?” He scratched the wall.

“HEY! The Millennium Falcon is not a piece of junk!” Ben was now towering over the creature.

Eyes peering up at him, the cat cowered back in fear. “The-then you are. You are Han Solo?”

Putting a hand to his chest, he let out an exaggerated a scoff. “Excuse me! I’d like to think I’m better looking than that scruffy nerf herder!”

“So you’re not him? Then why do you have his ship?”

“Well it’s a long story,” Ben scratched the back of his neck.

**Narrator: You see learning to pilot a ship is any boy’s right of passage to manhood. Han had promised his offspring a brand new ship if he fulfilled certain duties, one being able to take care of the ship he so cautiously bestowed on to the young Ben. On Ben’s 20th Birthday he was presented with a beautiful sleek blue ship, and an excited Ben decided to take it out for a joyride. Fortunately, Ben met two beautiful Mandalorian girls, who showed him an amazing time. Unfortunately for Ben, this also meant waking up in an abandoned hotel room with no form of transportation to get back.**

“And that’s why we are here on this historical ship, so can you PLEASE refrain for any more scratches.” Ben bent down to observe the curled metal. That old man is going to kill me. “So why did you take me?” The creature asked softly.

“Well, it’s just simple job, pick up” Ben swayed his hand “drop off.”

“DROP OFF? DROP OFF! DROP OFF WHERE?” The cat squealed jumping from wall to wheel.

“HEY! Hey! Relax, relax. You’re damaging the walls. What’s your name anyways?” The cat calmed down and just heaved, letting out a sigh he said “Maumau.”

“Meow Meow?”

“No, Maumau.”

Ben stifled a laugh. “How original.” Maumau rolling his eyes once again asked why he was taken and Ben just shrugged. “I don’t know, let’s ask Threepio since he got us into this mess.” Making their way back to the cockpit, C3-PO turned around “Oh, well know that you two have gotten acquainted, Master Solo did you open up the scroll?” He scrunched up his face. “What scroll? What are you even talking about?” Ben sat down slurping the last of the drink in his jug mug.

“Master Solo, your memory does concern me some time.” Taking a step closer, he poked his chest.

“Hey!” Clutching his chest only to fill the scroll. “Oh, thanks, Threepio” he mumbled.

Undoing the scroll, he quickly skimmed over it; eyes widening at the amounts of credits he would receive. This was too good to be true. Maybe he could buy a ship, or in all honesty, start a saving fund to buy a new ship. Looking up from the scroll, he glanced at Maumau.

“What did you do?” Ben inquired.

“Talk,” he answered. Ben lifted his brow.

“Yeahhhhhh.” he dragged. “How is that possible? I thought you guys were pets or something.”

“No! That’s the stupid Tooka’s.” He crossed arms. “It all started when I was captured, some people did some experiments and I learned how to talk, but they thought that I wouldn’t be able to think for myself. They treated me terrible and I had to go.”

Feeling sympathy towards the guy, he bit his lip and looked at the scroll once again. A new ship or save him?  

“Master Solo, what do you want to do?” Threepio rushed to his side. Looking up, he was satisfied with his answer “I’m going to get a new ship!” Maumau suddenly became frantic hopping all over the cockpit.

* * *

**Narrator: Approaching near, but still far, Captain Phasma and her troopers made their way to the Falcon. Due to the vastness of space, the captain couldn’t see the ship jump into hyperdrive.**

“Contact the General.” the trooper nodded and the general soon appeared. “Captain, I assume the capture was a success?” He suppressed a smirk.

“General Hux, if I may?” with a nod he continued. “General, we’ve been sitting here for 5 minutes, he is nowhere to be found. This has been the third time this week. Even though I work for the First Order, you can’t just command my fleet to continuously stop and scan the galaxy looking for some space brat.” She shook her helmet.

Hux’s jaw locked. Catching Ben Solo was one of the only things that Hux hadn’t succeeded at. It’s been years and it wasn’t like he was running from the order, Ben knew too well to get mixed up in the war. (The reason he decided to join his father in the family business).

“If you would like to be safe in that ship and expand the Order, I suggest you let my troops and I be.” Ending the transmission.

Quickly striding, he entered the dark room. “You have him?” Snoke’s voice echo.

“Well, Supreme Leader … No.”

Snoke gritted his teeth. “This is truly your downfall. If not to today, when do you expect to obtain him?” he inquired.

“Next week, hopefully.”

* * *

**Narrator: Now that you fangirls have found out that Ben is safe and Hux is probably on the chopping block, you can all stop biting your nails and get back to the story.**

“Where are we?” Maumau asked.

“I don’t know, if you don’t jump on all the controls and jump us into hyperspace, maybe I would know!” Ben grilled the cat. “Threepio, where are we?”

“Master Solo, processing my calculations, I would say: I don’t know,” he replied. And Ben huffed.

“Hey what’s that?” Maumau pointed to the window.

Approaching slowly, all three stared at what seemed to be a long never-ending chain floating through space. Sitting in the pilot seat, he began to follow the chain. “Look! It seems to be connected to that planet.” Ben maneuvered the ship approaching the white planet. Landing the ship, the three of them went to explore the planet. Stepping onto it, he was instantly hit with a rush.

“Are you alright Master Solo?” C3-PO asked. Shaking his head yes, he squinted his eyes following the chain. Ben was getting some strange pull to follow the chain. They followed the chain until they came to a handle. Reaching a hand, he went to grab the handle.

“Wait, do you know what it does?” Maumau asked.

“Nope.” And with that Ben pulled it.

**Narrator: Ah, the cosmic string. A thread like a concentration of energy within the structure of space-time. And our brave hero just pulled it. Possibly bringing the end to us all.**

To Be Continued … 


	2. The Search for the Phantom Menace, Honey

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. these are the spectacular adventures of ben solo and his brave space crew in space.

“Ben. Ben. Ben?” a voice called out.

Ben’s eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of white fur. Maumau leaned over Ben, casting out the sun’s ray. Seeing his eyes open, Maumau moved, leaving the sun to blind Ben.

Shielding his eyes, Ben winced. “What happened? Where are we?” he asked.

‘‘It appears to be a little dwarf planet, Master Solo. Master Mau has been here before.” Threepio spoke up helping Ben to his feet.

Dusting himself off, Ben looked around observing various buildings and the diversity of all the species. “Okay? That still is a vague answer. Meow?”

“It’s Maumau!” He hissed. “Do you not remember when you pulled the string?”

“What string?” Ben kicked the sand. He truly hated it, it got everywhere.

“Oh Master Solo, I really do worry about your memory,” Threepio spoke up.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he raked his long fingers through his dark hair. “Anyways, thanks for the concern. But would you care to tell me where we are?”

“Eh, it’s this little tiny planet on the outskirts of the system. It’s really famous for the phenomenon.”

“Phenomenon?” Ben quirked.

**Narrator: Ah, yes! The phenomenon planet. It goes by many names and no name at all. Some of the phenomena include spontaneous combustion to spirits taking one owns body. Most of these were just mind tricks due to the blaring sun, where some would escape and find a new revelation. But, what Ben would encounter, would be far different than anyone else would.**

_Some would call it a phenomenon._

“What?” Ben tilted his head at his comrades as they walked through one of the buildings.

“No one said anything Master Solo. Are you feeling alright” Threepio asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just-” Maumau cut Ben off. “The phenomenon.”

_He’s a dumb one…your friend._

“I know.” Ben chuckled. Ben observed the paintings that hung in the halls, as C3-PO and Maumau talked amongst themselves.

“I think your master has lost it,” Maumau whispered to the gold bot.

“Oh, I really hope not. I do not know how to explain to his parents how he got in such a state under my supervision.” The two observed what appeared to Ben talk to himself.

“Who are you?” Ben questioned. There was silence on the other end. “Oh, so now you’re going to ignore me?”

 _You needn’t_ worry _my child._

“I think I should so people don’t think I’m crazy!’” He flailed his arms at the voice, gaining the attention of everyone in the building. He continued down the hall ignoring all the looks.

Exiting the building, all three made their way to the field. There was a sly-looking man with four arms. He was playing some con game and was definitely making a lot of money. The three observed him closely. ‘His form was sloppy’ Ben thought. Ben knew he could make much more than this guy was making. Deciding to stroke his ego he played the next hand. Three plays later and Ben seemed to be losing his credits. Sucking his teeth, he only had three plays left.

_Use the force._

Ben tilted his head, as the voice spoke again.

_Use. The. Force._

“I’m a little rusty, but ok.” Playing his next hand, with the help of the force, he won.

“Oh!” Throwing his hands in the air as he doubled the credits he lost. Getting very cocky, by the last try, he decided to wage.

“If I win this last round, you give all these people their money back and I’ll take the rest.” The crowd behind him gasped as he pulled his lips into a smug smile. The man gritted his teeth but agreed to know that this wasn’t possible for him to win. Of course, unknown to anyone but Ben, the force was on his side. With the winning hand, the crowd erupted in a cheer as they lined up to retrieve their money.

_You’re very powerful. And with my training, you could have even more._

“Oh Master Solo, I was certain that you were going to lose. But you have proved me wrong.” Threepio exclaimed. Rolling his eyes, Ben shot him a ‘thanks’.

“Solo?” The four-armed man looked at the trio as two more four-armed men walked behind him. They were bigger than him. Much bigger.

“Solo? Like the smuggler Han Solo? You’re his son!” The red crept onto Ben’s face while he scratched the back of his neck. “Your mother is Leia Organa! Your uncle is Luke Skywalker! You cheated! You used the force!”

Ben ran pushing through the crowd, with his two comrades in tow. The built men followed behind them as they made their way to the falcon. Running up the ramp, Ben lightly jogged to the pilot seat and turned on the machine. “Strap in, we’re going to Ahch-To.”

* * *

**Narrator: Ah, Ahch-To. (God Bless you.) The home of the First Jedi Temple and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. It’s quite the site with its expanse bodies of water, decorated with rocky islands and sprinkled with green; it’s truly a place of serenity…with the occasional sound of young padawans yelling along the meadows. Now, we follow Ben making a special visit to his Uncle for more on the force. Oh! And of course, how could I forgot his cousin-**

“Rey!” Ben jumped onto the floating meditating figure.

“Urgh, Ben!” She opened her eyes. “Get. Off. Of me.” She said through gritted teeth. Dropping all his weight on her, he giggled. Using the force, she ‘gently’ pushed him off of her.

“Hey! I just wanted to say hi to my favorite cousin!” Ben wiggled on his back like a turtle. Rey got up and peered over him.

“Only cousin.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Uh-uh. We all know Uncle Lando has plenty of cousins out there for us.” Ben got up with a crack in his bones.

“Hello Miss Rey, how are you?” C3-PO interjected.

With a warm smile appearing on her face, she sighed. “I’m fine, thank you C3-PO. And who are you?” She furrowed her brows at the standing cat.

“I’m Maumau and you’re Rey, the force prodigy, daughter of Luke Skywalker. You’re the most talented and beautiful Jedi I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Maumau stared in awe at the girl. Her dimples protruded as she twirled the strays that adorned her face. “Why thank you!”

“Anyway,” Ben rolled his eyes “Where’s your father?”

“Why?” She picked up her belongings off the ground.

Scrunching up his face, he messed with her three buns held tightly on her head. “Because I need to talk to him Bunny.” He smirked, while Rey shot him a look. She absolutely hated that nickname.

“Ok!” Ben put his hands up in surrender. “Don’t slice me with your lightsaber. Just show me where your father is.”

* * *

**Narrator: As the two Skywalker kin walked through the meadow to the Temple. The First Order’s General was meeting with his boss, Supreme Leader Snoke.**

“I’ve been able to contact Ben Solo through the force,” Snoke spoke.

Hux bowed. “And did you find anything?”

“He is beginning to wonder more and more about the force. Due to his short training in it, he is still unsure of his meaning in all of this. I persuaded him to use it. He is strong.” Hux stood in silence waiting for him to continue. “He’s off to visit his uncle.”

“He’s on Ahch-To.? Would you like a fleet to be sent to My Lord?” Hux asked.

“No, it is too risky.” Snoke mulled over his thought. “I’ll watch him carefully with the force.”

-Transmission Terminated-

* * *

**Narrator: It’s been years since Ben had stepped foot on Ahch-To. And years since he’s talked to his Uncle about the ways of the force. You see, Ben has always been strong in the force. It was inevitable, seeing how skilled the men in his family were. But, training under the Jedi, he couldn’t help but feel the pull to the dark side. Voices constantly taunted him day and night the more he progressed. As much as he admired his grandfather’s leadership skills, he couldn’t succumb.  With this, he decided to end his training.**

With Luke in sight, Ben mustered up a throaty laugh. “Do you always just stand on a cliff overlooking…whatever?” Ben asked.

Luke turned around removing his hood. He sent him a small smile at the sight of his only nephew. “Ben.”

“Uncle.” He nodded.

“Oh, Master Luke!”

“C3-PO.”

Casting his eyes down. “MauMau.” Maumau stood there with tears brimming in his eyes. “Jedi Master Knight, the incredible, Luke Skywalker.” He bowed, receiving a nod from Luke.

“What brings you to the temple, Ben?” Luke asked.

“The voice. It spoke to me again.”

Luke looked to Rey asking for privacy.  The three left leaving Ben and Luke alone.

“What did it say?” Luke questioned.

“It wanted me to use the force and told me how powerful I would be if they trained me.”

There was a heavy silence between the two men.

“Would you like to pick up where-”

“No!” Ben stood up. “No, I don’t want too! Why does it always come after me?”

“You can’t control your position in the Universe, nor the life you were born into.” He sighed, getting up and laying a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Ben was suddenly brought to somewhere unknown. Physically, he knew he wasn’t there. This must’ve been some type of force memory. Before he was a man that he had heard many stories of growing up, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He then spoke: “I have scanned this prophecy; it says only that a chosen one will be born and bring balance to the Force; nowhere does it say he has to be a Jedi.”

**Narrator: Obi-Wan Kenobi. The legendary Jedi Knight, a sassy one at that, who then turned to Old Ben during his time of exile. (Also, Ben’s namesake.). The Jedi apprentice of the great Qui-Gon Jinn and master of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker. He was the first Knight to defeat a Sith Lord, Darth Maul; which I personally think was one of the best duels that I’ve ever had the pleasure of ominously witnessing. And don’t get me started on the Battle of Mustafar, having the high ground is a very good advantage. Just ask Darth Vader.**

With a sigh, Ben opened his eyes and turned to his uncle.

“Thank you.” He nodded walking towards the door.

“Ben?” Luke called out. “May the force be with you.”

A gentle tug of his lips, he huffed. “And you, Uncle.”

Making his way back to the others, he sighed. He’s had enough of all the seriousness. He just wanted to have fun. Looking over his shoulder, he decided to make his escape. He was sure that Rey wouldn’t mind spending a few hours with her fans. Running to the Falcon he made his way to the nearest BooBies.

* * *

Shuffling in, he made his way to the bar. Prepared to drink his way into fun, he saw a familiar face.

“Baby?”

“Ben!” You ran and hugged him.

“You remember me?” His arms slowly made their way around you.

“Of course I did.” You smiled. “How can I forget someone as handsome as you?”

Earning a blush, he scratched the back of his neck. You scrunched your face. You could tell something was wrong. “What’s wrong?”

He looked at you in shock and unsure of what to tell you. Sighing, he contemplated for a moment. For some odd reason, he wanted to tell you. “It’s just. I feel like I have so much pressure on me. Ever since I was born, there’s been so many high expectations of me. And I thought to do the opposite of what everyone expected, would make me feel better. But it doesn’t.” He put his face in the palm of his hands.

“It sounds to me like you’re a very important person to a lot of people.”

He huffed “I guess you can say that.”

“Well, you shouldn’t stress yourself out of what people think about you or how you should be. But, you should be happy that you have people that think you’re important and want nothing but the best for you.” you sent him a smile that made his heart flutter.

“Trust me Baby, being important ain’t the chobb’s knob.” He turned looking at you once more.

“Well, not being important isn’t either.” You presented a smile, but your eyes couldn’t hide the hurt.

Ben’s features softened even more. He wanted nothing more to know why she felt this way and maybe even show her she wasn’t.

_Through passion… You gain strength._

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Ben has a good heart.


	3. Occasionally Even the Deceiver is Deceive, Honey

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Ben Solo and his brave space crew in space.

“Urgh, I’m hungry!” Maumau leaned over Ben’s lap. “Don’t you have any more food?”

Clenching his eyes shut, Ben let out a huff “Well, we did have enough rations for double the people, but SOME PEOPLE DON’T KNOW PORTION CONTROL!” Ben shoved the cat off his leg.

“Hey! Don’t blame me because I’m a growing cat!” He rubbed his hip as Ben rolled his eyes.

“What about the lifetime supply of space cereal you and Chewie won?” C3-PO chipped in. Maumau’s face lit up as he ran to find the new found treasure. Ripping the box open, he shoves the sugary substance into his mouth. Ben grabbed a box that slid near his foot in Maumau’s pursuit.

(Ben observing the cereal written in an Alien Language)

“Huh, now I remember why we didn’t eat this. I have no idea what it says.” He threw it over his shoulder, which coincidentally landed on C3-PO’s lap.

“Oh! Master Solo these are the same makers of that cereal you used to eat all of the time when you were you little.”

“GalactaBits?!” Ben jumped to his feet to sing the jingle “GALAAAAAACTABITSSSSS! IT’S A GALAXY IN YOUR MOOOOOUTH! GALAAAAAACTABITSSSSS! FEEL THE STARS EXPLODE AND PLANETS FORM! GALAAAAAACTABITSSSSS!” Ben horribly moonwalked his way over to a box, tearing it open.

“Master Solo, did you know that each box of cereal is manufactured on the original planet of the owner, which is only 50,000 light years away!” C3-PO was amazed at all the fun facts this little box held.

“50,000 LIGHT YEARS!” Ben screeched, throwing down the expired cereal.

“Oh calm down, it’s just the sell by date.” Maumau continued eating the box.

“You know what! Fine, then you eat it!” Ben kicked the box over to him and Maumau happily accepted it.

Ben slid back into the pilot seat. “Urgh, I wish I would’ve just handed you in and I’d have enough money to go to BooBies.”

Freezing, Ben began to pat himself down, until he felt a card in the inside pocket of his vest. Pulling it out and holding it high to the sky, he exclaimed: “BEHOLD!” It was a holocard with the girls from Boobies dancing around. One very busty girl stepped forward and said very sensually:‘You’ve filled up your point card. Your next visit is on us.’

Kissing the card, Ben spoke, “Even if we have no money, we can still enjoy BooBies with this.”

“You have a BooBies point card?” Maumau asked.

“This is the fruit of my sweat and blood,” Ben held it closely “going to BooBies, rain or shine…”

“So it’s not smuggling? Because if so, I can tell this go on the phone, we are out of business.” Maumau quirked up. Ben quickly rushed over to answer, desperately.

“But the card is only good for today.” Threepio chimed. “And there are only two hours and thirty minutes left in the day.”

Ben’s jaw dropped as he stopped talking to, hopefully, his new temporary employer. “What?! Where’s the nearest BooBies?! We must find it fast!” rushing over to the pilot seat, but a clear of the throat made him stop. He turned around and the pale man scrunches his face.

“If I would’ve known you were incompetent, I would’ve contacted someone else.”

Ben scrunched his face. He never met someone in the smuggling business that was smart enough to be competent or even know what it meant.

“Yeah, sorry. Go on with what you were saying …” Ben waited for the man. The man started to sweat like he couldn’t remember his name. “Rob Schmobb.”

Ben held back a laugh “Well… Mr. Schmobb, I swear to you under the oath of BooBies,” He snatched the holocard out of C3-Po’s hand. “we will have it to you in under two hours and thirty minutes, or I’m not: Ben Solo, great smuggler like his father before him, bad boy royal, and this month’s centerfold in ‘COSMOtion’ magazine!”

* * *

**Narrator: As Ben inputs, the location of his new smuggling deal, aboard the First Order’s ship, General Hux and Captain Phasma discuss their various plans that will initiate once they capture Ben Solo and the galaxy is finally in the First Order’s hands. Maybe, finally get some sun, a few flings, or maybe just sleep. General Hux enlisted one of the top lieutenants to enact this plan. The General was tired of his whole career (life) relying on capturing some manchild. Standing on the bridge, the two wait for the latest news.**

“I literally can’t take it, every time I hear his name, I just get a big headache.” Hux closed his eyes and let out a breath.

“General, I just finished contacting with Ben Solo!” Mitaka exclaimed in his civilian clothes. A small groan escaped Hux’s mouth. “There it goes.” Earning a chuckle from Phasma.

“Go ahead Lieutenant Mitaka, I’m listening.”

“The plan was perfect! He didn’t care what job, they had no money and was basically relying on a BooBies point card to eat!” Mitaka rambled.

“Mitaka!” Hux raised his hand. “So what planet are we going to for the pickup?”

“Kabama Xyl.”

If looks could kill, the Lieutenant would’ve been dead. Hux was speechless. Phasma could feel the anger rise from her comrade and decided to speak. “Kabama Xyl? Lieutenant, you do know that there is a very dangerous creature that lives there right?”

“Correct, Captain. That was the bait I used to get him there.”

“And you do know once on that planet there is no escaping?”

“Correct, Captain.”

“You do know that we would be unable to land our ships and retrieve Solo, correct?”

“Corr—” Mitaka didn’t even think fully about his plan. Being so enraptured on getting credit for successfully helping bring the First Order to capture THE Ben Solo and taking over the galaxy.

“You’re dismissed.” Hux looked at him for the first time.

Walking away, Mitaka slowly pictured his lifeless body floating into space.

“We work with kriffing incompetent dumbasses.” Phasma chuckled.

* * *

**Narrator: Kabama Xyl. One of the most dangerous places in the Lotho Minor system. Extremely dangerous for a dwarf planet. It was also held to one of the deadliest creatures. No one has been ever to capture it and make it alive to give it a name, but it’s most definitely a shapeshifter. How do I know? Well, I’m just your omniscient narrator that knows everything obviously. Ok, so her name (yes her) is Mamita. She shapes into anything that will get you to trust her so she could eat you. And in approximately 7…5 seconds, Ben Solo and his crew will land on this planet to meet their fate.**

“Urgh, it’s so dusty!” Maumau coughed as the ramp slammed down.

Ben walked out on the desolate planet. “This junkyard is worse than Lotho Minor!”

“Well, Master Solo, I say if we hurry up we can be off this planet.”

“How much time?” Ben asked. BooBies ran through his mind

“One hour and forty-seven minutes,” C3-PO responded.

Ben groaned, he wished there was more time.

**Narrator: He actually wanted to go to the Boobies that Baby was working at. Baby. If that is her real name, had Playboy Ben wrapped around her finger. There was something about her that captured little Ben’s soul. He thought about you at different parts of his day. But definitely all through the night. But, I don’t think it was to be thinking of someone when there’s a shapeshifter amongst them.**

“Help!” They all turned their head in the direction of the scream. From what they could make out it was a young woman. She seemed small due to distance, but they could tell she had (y/s/c) skin and (y/h/c) color. You were running pretty fast. Maumau was pretty impressed because he couldn’t even do that speed on all four. As you grew closer, Ben began to recognize the familiar face.

“Baby?” Ben mouthed.

Before the others could comprehend, Ben was sprinting towards the girl. Following behind him, they also made out the creature that was following the girl. It was huge. Almost like a Rancor, but with fur. The creature raised his fist and went to smash you, Ben pushed out the way causing you two to roll down the sandy hill.

“Baby what are you doing here?” He asked catching his breath.

“What are you doing here?” you replied.

“I have work.” He waited for you to say yours.

“My ship broke down and then that monster came and I started to run. And then you showed up.” You said ever so sweetly, a blush instantly formed on his face.

Clearing his throat he spoke, “Well you’re safe, we got you.”

He pulled you and you slowly made your way back to the group who was cowering behind a boulder.

“Master Solo! I’m glad to see you in one piece and Miss Baby.” C3-PO exclaimed.

You smiled and looked at Maumau “And who is this?”

Maumau straightened up. “Maumau.” He clumsily spoke. He couldn’t help but fall under your spell.

**Narrator: Literally.**

“Are you cat?” you gently petted his head. “I’ve never had a cat before.”

“No-” “Yes!” Maumau jumped to cover Ben’s mouth. He wasn’t going to ruin a chance with a beautiful girl like you.

“Well, I can be your first.” Maumau kissed her hand as Ben dry heaved.

You giggled “You’re cute!”

Why, in any universe, would anyone think this filthy creature was cute!’ Ben thought.

“Alright, let’s all get back to the ship.” Ben pushed passed Maumau.

**Narrator: And thus began, Ben being the third wheel to you and Maumau’s constant flirting. Of course, there was C3-PO to keep Ben company. But, one can only take so much of an educational conversation. He became brooding and started to sulk at you practically drooling over Maumau. If Ben really knew that Baby was really a Mamita and was preparing to eat him. But, now that the group has made their way back to the Falcon and are preparing to leave this dreadful planet. Unknown to Ben and his golden red-armed friend, Maumau is being prepared to be quite a delicious meal.**

“Okay, so I have what Rob Schmobb wants, where is he?” Ben huffed.

“Hopefully soon, Master Solo,” C3-PO spoke up.

“How much time we do have left?” Ben pulled out the BooBies holocard and watched the girls dance.

“We have about forty-eight minutes, sir.”

“Urgh, I hate this. And I hate that Baby has been all over Maumau. Stupid cat. Why do women love those ugly things.” Ben sulked in his pilot seat, thinking about all the chances he SHOULD’VE had with her instead of him.

“Kriff it! We are leaving! I’m hungry! Where’s Maumau and Baby?” Ben said standing up.

“I don’t know sir, If I remember correctly, He was showing her how to play Dejarik.”

Ben stomped his way to the communal space. It was eerily dark as if the light blew out. He did not need this ship falling part while there were less than forty-five minutes left to go to BooBies. Ben’s long limb extended to the light overhead and banged it until it comes on. But, he wasn’t prepared to see a disfigured Baby with tentacles wrapped around Maumau.

“Baby?!” Ben gasped. “What did you do to her you stupid cat?!”

“Me?!” A struggling Maumau screeched. “One minute she was kissing all over me and now she’s trying to eat me! HELP!”

A dramatic Ben clutched his heart as he cried out ‘Baby’.

“Ben! Kill it!” Maumau yelled.

“But it’s Baby.”

“Ben, it’s a monster! Kill it.”

Ben pulled out his blaster and shot everywhere but at the monster. From all the noise, C3-PO went to inspect what was going on.

“Master Solo! We have thirty-nine minutes left,” he said as a wailing Ben, gagging Maumau and a screeching monster all responded. “Master Solo, what is going on?”

“I can’t shoot her! She’s so beautiful.” Ben cried out.

Escaping the monster’s tentacles Maumau yelled out “She’s not real! The faster you kill this thing the faster you go to BooBies and see the real Baby.”

“Master Solo, it appears to me we have come in contact with a shapeshifting alien.”

With teary eyes, Ben aimed his blaster at the disfigured Baby. If it wasn’t for C3-PO being frightened by the tentacle inching toward him, he would’ve never made the shot. Green goo splashed everywhere. A silence fell out at the realization of what just happened.

* * *

**Narrator: Of course, the star of our story is extremely dramatic. After killing who he believed was his ‘Baby’, he immediately blacked out. You would think that if you saw the girl you liked covered in tentacles and drool and trying to kill one of your friends, you would definitely kill it. If it was for Threepio, I’m pretty sure none would’ve survived, except Threepio. Once he awakened, he silently (sulking) used the last 15 minutes to jump into hyperspace to the one place that could cheer him up: BooBies.**

“Run you two! We have less than fifty seconds before the card expires.” Ben ran to the entrance but instantly ran into the back of a rather tall, gray Chev. The man turned around and peered at the young man with a grimacing face.

“Hey, man, look I’m-” The Chev grabbed Ben by his vest and spun him around.

‘WINNER!’

An automatic generic voice rang out as balloons fell down.

“Ben! You’re our one-millionth customer!” Ben whipped his head at the sound of your voice. It was you! It was the real you. Sliding out of his vest, that was still held by the Chev, Ben ran over instantly crushing you into his chest.

“Oh makers, it’s you! It’s really you!”

“Yeah, it is.” You wiggled out of his grip. “And you and your friends just won a free all you can eat meal!”

“ALL YOU CAN EAT!” Maumau popped up. “Where’s the menus, Baby?”

“I’ll be right back, take a seat.”

Ben kicked the cat.

“Hey! What was that for?” Maumau rubbed his arm.

“For interrupting a very necessary moment. I just killed her and now she’s here!”

“Actually, Master Solo, it was an alien you killed.”

Ben rolled his eyes and set his gaze on you. He watched as you sauntered your way through the restaurant. He didn’t know what it was (the force) but he felt a pull (the force) to you. There was something about your smile and your laugh and your voice and your (h/c) hair that was as shiny as his. ‘Our kids would have a great head of hair.’ he chuckled to himself.

“Why don’t you ask her out?” A growled came from Maumau’s stomach, causing Ben to leave his thoughts.

“What?” Ben turned to the cat.

“Ask Baby out. There is no denying that you LOVE her.”

“I don’t love her.” Ben scowled.

“Ok yeah, you didn’t want to kill an alien that looked like just like her that was going to eat us.”

“Eat you.” Ben pointed out. “I was perfectly fine with her doing so.”  he crossed his arms.

“Doing what?” your angelic voice rang out.

“Asking you on a date,” C3-PO answered.

“Threepio!” Ben said through his teeth.

“Me?” you asked very softly.

Ben ran his large fingers through his hair. “Um, if you would like, I would like, if you don’t mind, because I don’t mind-” he rambled.

“Yes, I don’t mind, if you don’t mind.” you smiled

“No!” Ben jumped “I don’t mind.”

“Ok, good. You can pick me up here tomorrow at 21:00.” you smiled.

“Ok, Baby.” A blush crept up Ben’s face.

“Y/N.”

“What?!”

“My real name is “Y/N.”

‘Y/N’ he sang through his head.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I really do hope you like it. I would want to make a date part for next part and establish the relationship.


	4. Sometimes You Can’t Live Without Trying, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie this is a cute one.

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Ben Solo and his brave space crew in space.

“Ben, your room is a mess!”

He heard a shriek from behind him, turning around he saw his vest thrown over his mother’s head. Red tinted at his ears as he sent her an apologetic look as he stood there in nothing but his boxers.

“What has got you all worked up?” Leia examined her son’s ‘bachelor pad’.

“It’s nothing,” He shrugged. “Just a date.”

As he looked down, he missed the thrilled expression on his mother’s face that her baby was going on a date and not just a fling with some girl.

**Narrator: As bad boy bachelor Ben (try saying that ten times fast), young Solo had to keep up his facade, which meant rarely going on dates. Even though he was quite experienced in the bedroom as he was around a ship, he had absolutely minimal in dating. Most girls were a hit and miss; either in it for his looks or his famous family. And even when Ben did find a girl he liked he had a hard time, letting his insecurities lingering in the back of his mind. He might’ve been in the top five of Sexiest Creature in the Universe since he was sixteen, but he thought he was no hotter than Hoth. He was extremely tall, with a large nose, big ears, hair and skin that attracted too much attention due to the contrast, clumsy and above all had no idea what he was doing with his life. But one thing he knew for sure, he had great hair.**

“A date,” Leia moved over to his side. “Ben, with who?”

“Her name is Y/N.”

“Y/N, that’s a beautiful name. Where’d you meet her?”

“At this-”

**Narrator: Ben thought very carefully if he should tell his mother about his frequent visits to a Breastaurant.**

“At-at, a restaurant she’s a waitress. She’s really beautiful and sweet.” Ben smiled, which made Leia smile too.

Leia looked at her boy and focused on the changes that once was her bubbling baby boy to her adventurous adorable scoundrel. Her fingers brushed a dark lock behind his ear as she watched him sigh. “You really like her don’t you?”

Ben got up and shook his head moving towards the window. “I-I don’t know what it is about her! I just feel this pull to her, I can’t explain it.”

Leia moved towards him. “Well, don’t worry. If it’s meant to be, the force will find a way.”

“But that’s just it!” Ben shook his raven curls. “I don’t want the force to intervene, I don’t want her to know about that, or who you and dad are, or Uncle Luke and Rey, or even me!”

“Ben, what are you talking about?”

“I just want her to like me for me, mom. Not because I’m Ben Organa-Solo and all that that represents.” He sighed.

This pulled at her heartstrings, knowing how much the family spotlight weighed on him. She wanted nothing more for her son to be happy and live a normal life away from the war and turmoil that their family had brought to the galaxy.

“Well, just show her the Benny I love.” Her fingers tugged at his cheeks. “Now let’s find you something to wear.

* * *

**Narrator: For the first time, Ben traded in his vest for a white dress tunic. His long raven hair was now slicked out of his face neatly, due to his mother had forced him to do so, because she didn’t raise a ‘scruffy-looking nerf herder.’ Basically, what is being said is that his mother dressed him. Yes, that’s right, his mummy still dresses him and wakes him up and rubs his tummy and everything else a mother would do to a two-year-old. His outfit was very reminiscent of the one his father wore on Bespin. I think it was one of his best looks if I do say so myself.**

He waited outside the beloved establishment until he saw your beautiful frame coming into view.“B-Baby,” He shook his head. “I mean Y/N!”

There before him, she stood a mulberry-colored cap sleeved skater dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her boobs. Ben coughed as he tore his heavy stare away from her boobs. He slowly moved closer to her with the bouquet flowers slightly in front of him.

“H-Here, I got these for you.” Ben’s face was stricken with red as you smiled taking the flowers from his hand. As you went to grab a hold, your fingers gently brushed against his and an electric shock made both of you jump.

**Narrator: IT’S ELECTRIC! BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE! This isn’t a coincidence to be “electrically shocked” by your crush. It’s because of the way you feel about them that causes their touch to seem so magical. The brain tricks you into thinking that your crush’s skin as super soft, even if it’s not any softer than yours, to keep you interested in them, and you know, have babies and repopulate the planet and all that stuff you humans do.**

“Thank you.” You smiled, you turned to walk back inside the establishment.

“Whe-where are you going?” Ben asked confused.

“You-you’re talking me on a date, right?” You furrowed your (y/h/c) brows.

“Yeah, but not at BooBies. You work there!” Ben chuckled.

Your shoulders slumped in embarrassment at him laughing at you. You gnawed at your lip thinking about how bad it was going and it just began.

“It’s just, I’ve never been anywhere but BooBies.” You said lowly.

His brown eyes widen at your confession. “What?! But how do you go to other locations?”

“We have a special transport.”

“What about on your days off?” Ben asked.

“I just stay in the quarters.”

“What about when your friends want to hang out?”

“I don’t really have a lot of friends.” You shook your head, opting to look at the flowers, instead of Ben’s pouting face.

“I’m not really from here, Ben. I don’t remember a lot from where I came from but we didn’t have so many walks of life.” You said moving out of the way of a Neimoidian’s way. “But, you’re the first human I came into contact with in years! You are human…right?” Your (y/e/c) eyes filled with worriment.

“Yeah, I’m human, Honey.” Ben chuckled.

His brown eyes looked at the girl with her innocent and untouched views of the galaxy. An idea popped into his head that was just opportunity. Instantly, he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her towards the Falcon.

“Ben! Wha-what are you doing?” She began to panic.

He turned around, cursing himself for scaring the girl like that. “I, I…didn’t you ever want to see what was out there in the vast sea of stars?” A passionate look was painted on his face as he continued to tell you about the numerous planets and moons and the endless possibilities that were out there in the universe. The way he gently held your hand yet tightly as he pressed against his heart as he spoke about space as if it was a lover had your head spinning and falling with every word that fell from his plump lips.

“Do you trust me?” Ben asked breathlessly after his little rant. He watched as your lips quivered before you answered: “Yes.”

A crooked smile hit his lips before he was pulling you up the ramp. You stumbled in, eyes roaming around the large ship as you followed him to the cockpit.

“This…all of this is yours?” You asked.

“Well, my dad’s but I mean I mostly use it.” He shrugged.

“Your dad must be really nice.” Your fingers danced gently along the metal.

Ben looked at you with confusion heavy in his brows. You didn’t know the Falcon or his dad? Who were you?

“You might want to sit down and strap up,” Ben said as he began to flip on the switches. You moved to the seat next to him and watched as his long fingers elegantly moved across the switchboard. A smirk appeared on his lips as he watched you from the corner of your eye, watch as if he was playing a sonata. “Do you want to help me fly?”

A giggling blush poured from your lips as you shook your head. “No, I don’t even know how to drive a car, I definitely can’t help you fly.”

Ben was puzzled. ‘A car?’ He thought. It was such an archaic way of transport. ‘Where are you from, Honey?’

* * *

**Narrator: As our young lovers venture off across the stars, Armitage Hux, General of the First Order was delivering a message regarding the control over Pillio, the newly colonized planet that had finally been captured by the Empire long ago. But, just forgotten because it was used as Palpatine’s spa retreat. Not everyone is into hot stone treatment, Vader.**

“Today, the planet is conducting their annual festival and visitors are welcomed. Captain, I want troopers at every corner and identification scanning before entering and leaving.” The General spoke with his hands behind his back as he watched the troopers file into the transport.

“Yes, General.”

“Be on the lookout for suspicious characters, Resistance members, and any sympathizers.”

“General,” Captain Phasma’s voice inflected. “Does this include Ben Solo?”

Hux visibly twitched, before snarling.

“Especially him.”

* * *

**Narrator: The planet Pillio’s annual festival was a three-day event. It was filled with fun, laughter, native dancing and music, and alcohol. Lot’s of it! For these three days were the only time the inhabitants of this planet relaxed, but most importantly, drink. Just imagine one big party for 72 hours straight? It also sounds like me when I turned 21,000.**

“Woah, I guess a lot of people had the same idea I had.”

Ben pulled the Falcon behind a tiny red ship as your wide eyes examined how space seemed packed with ships of various sizes and colors.

“Wh-what’s going on?”  You asked.

“It’s a festival, like a really cool big one and I thought it would be cool you know.” Ben scratched the back of his neck that was covered with a blush.

“That’s really nice, thanks.”

You smiled and it set him on edge. Ben began to maneuver out of the previous space and went around the other side of the planet.

“Where are you going?” Your brows furrowed Ben seemed to be taking an unused route.

“Just a shortcut, Baby.” Ben smiled as he begins breaking the Falcon through the planet’s atmosphere. He landed at the edge of the forest so it wouldn’t be a far walk to the carnival. He grabbed your hand and led you out on the first adventure of your life!

**Narrator: A smile never seemed to leave both Ben and Y/N’s faces as the moved from booth to booth and ride to ride. Though Ben had been to this festival numerous times, it was the first time he actually had fun. Experiencing it with someone who was so sheltered stroked Ben’s ego as he was the one to show the young girl what the galaxy had to offer. He adored the way her (y/e/c) eyes would look up at him and listen to every word he said. With each look, Ben knew he wouldn’t be Solo for long (I know, I know, horrible pun.)**

The two laughed after Ben told a story from his childhood. “But, Dad said to just keep it between the two of us and not to tell Mom, especially since I ran away.”

“But, didn’t your Mom notice?” You asked.

“Nope,” Ben shook his head. “She was to be busy ordering people around.”

“Oh, what does she do? Is she like a boss of a company?”

“Something like that.” He scratched the back of his neck. He leaned in closer so that only the two of them would be within the conversation. “My mother is Leia Organa.”

Y/N just nodded, unfazed. Ben was taken aback; of course, he didn’t want her to like him because of his family but you weren’t even slightly impressed. “You know, the General of the Resistance.” He whispered.

“Oh, that’s nice. What is she resisting?”

Ben was really shocked that you were completely clueless. “They must really keep you all cooped up over there. Where are you from?” Ben leaned forward and you leaned back.

“Well, I’m from Earth and we didn’t know all of this existed. Until we had this one leader, he was horrible and there was war everywhere and then these ships came down and then I was put on a ship.” You shrugged. “And I’ve been at BooBies ever since.”

A pout fell against his pink lips. He wished that you didn’t have to go through that and he was slightly happy that your obliviousness to the galaxy’s war. And if it was up to him, he would shield you from it.

**Narrator: In Ben’s mind, she was his Baby and it was his responsibility to keep her safe and give her every and anything she desired. In all honesty, he already planned the wedding as well as a pretty (y/s/c) skin, doe-eyed little girl with his raven curls named Padme and possibly, working on a little boy. But, in a dark corner of the Universe evil lurked.**

“Sir, we have spotted Ben Solo.” General Hux looked at the disfigured holograph. “He is at the festival on planet Pillio.”

“I know,” Snoke hummed. “I can sense his strong presence. The Force seems to be radiating awfully strong.”

“He’s not alone.”

“He is with that girl; he’s very fond of her.” Snoke leaned in closer. “Get Ben Solo and the bring girl too.”

* * *

“What’s that?” You asked. Ben turned to see a podrace commencing.

“It’s a podrace. Yeah, it’s this one of the fastest racing sports ever. My Grandfather was the first human to podrace.” A triumphant grin appeared on his face.

“I want to do it!”

He saw that beautiful smile that made him weak at the knees. “B-Baby, it’s dangerous, I-I can’t-”

“You’ll be there with me, won’t you?”

Your puppy eyes were too much for Ben, now he saw why his mother hated when he did that to her.

**Narrator: Our hero and damsel in distress were now signing up for their first ever podrace. Ben’s nerves subsided when they allowed him to be in the pod with her, but only heightened when she had to sit on his lap. At this moment in time, Ben knew for sure he was an ass-man. The job was for her to steer and him to do all the mechanics; besides his eyes wouldn’t be able to focus on the ride, with a sight like Y/N in front of him.**

“Y-you’re really good at this,” Ben yelled over the noise. For someone who couldn’t drive a car, you were doing an exceptionally well for your first time. You made it into the top ten, almost on your own with just a Ben switching the switches and giving you a general guide of the gears. Unbeknownst to the both of them, stormtroopers were hot on your trail. The two was so busy talking they were about to collide with a tree.

“WATCH OUT!” Ben yelled simultaneously using his hand in front of him. Without knowing Ben had just used the force to bring the tree out of your way and fall on the troopers behind you.

“How’d you do that?” You yelled out.

“I don’t know!” He continued to look ahead and behind him.

**Narrator: But he did. He did know how he did it, he was just too afraid to admit it. Even to himself. But he brushed off that feeling to continue giving her (and himself) the best date ever! If it was me, some little festival in some dingy forest in a weird planet is extremely far from best.**

“Ben I had an amazing time, Thank you so much!” You beamed holding your fourth place ribbon.

“No problem, Y/N. I love being with you.” He was all dopey before catching himself as you started to laugh. “I mean, we should definitely do it again.”

Your eyes lit up as you couldn’t believe he would want to hang out with you. He was the sweetest guy you ever met and treated you like a person and not just as eye candy. You were very nervous in the beginning, but it all worked out.

“Do you really mean that?” Your voice was soft, Ben felt himself breaking in front of you.

“Yes, and I meant it when I said you can keep my jacket.”

He fixed the color on the oversized navy jacket that you looked adorable in. His hand moved down your arm and then around your waist. Just before he could lean in, his wrist comlink went off. He jumped back only to see his father scream at him. His eyes widened, turning so you wouldn’t see him in this embarrassing moment.

“You and the Falcon, get your asses back here!” Han yelled.

Shutting off the link, he faced you with red cheeks. “Urgh, I’m sorry. I have to go.” He started before giving you an awkward hug. “B-Bye.”

He cringed at his awkwardness and how he was pretty sure he had messed up with you. The force was most definitely on his side.

_To be continued…_


	5. A Merry Companion is a Wagon in Space, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this series sorry.

**Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Ben Solo and his brave space crew in space.**

“Wha!”

Ben jerked awake from his bed. Black strands stuck on his forehead as he wiped at the sweat. A dull pain was felt throughout his body that had him bustling out of the bed and to the conference room. He pushed through a crowd of people to make it to where his mother was.

“Mom, I felt-I felt something. I don’t-don’t know what, but it’s trouble.”

“He felt it too.”

He turned to see his Uncle Luke and some of his Jedi Knights behind him.

“Wha-what happened?”

“Rey…She’s missing.” Leia looked down.

Ben ran up to his Uncle as he could feel the panic that was trying to suppress itself. His brown eyes wavered trying to understand how he could stay so calm. But then he felt it and he furrowed his brows.

“It’s your fault.”

“Ben,” Leia called her son.

“It’s your fault!” Ben fisted his Uncle’s robes as the surrounding Padawans were ready to attack. Everyone watched as some of the objects began to lift off the table. Leia rushed to try and calm Ben down. After some time, Ben let go and let his mother consume him.

“Rey’s not your daughter?” Ben felt sick to his stomach. “She’s not family? She’s not my cousin?”

Leia’s arm wrapped around her son as she watched his eyes fill with water.

“I didn’t mean for her to find out, but she did and she ran.” Luke sighed.

“Well, she’s my cousin and I’m going to find her since nobody else will.” Ben began stomping off before turning at the call of his father. “WHAT?!”

“Ben put some damn clothes on,” Han grunted.

Ben looked down to see he was in nothing but boxers and a tank top, with a blush he exited the room.

**Narrator: As our saddened protagonist changed into his classic smuggler’s attire. Our poor Rey, or Ben’s little Bunny Reybbit, was somewhere far from home, searching for where and who she belonged to. Her disappearance didn’t just have Ben, the Jedi, and the Resistance searching for her, but the First Order as well…**

“The girl…She has run away.” Snoke spoke to his subordinate. “The Jedi scum Luke Skywalker has told her of her past and instead of embracing the darkness within her, she has decided to run, like a coward.”

Hux stifle a chuckle as Snoke continued.

“The young Solo is he’s…hurt and upset.”

“He’s looking for her?” Hux tilted his head.

“Yes,” He answered Hux. “He’s using the Force and I can feel the darkness rise within him. You will find her and capture him.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke.”

**Narrator: While General Hux sent his troopers to find the famous Rey Skywalker. Ben and other Resistance pilots were running around the galaxy to find her. The more time ran out the more Ben felt his heart drop and anger rise. He wasn’t angry at her, of course, but at his Uncle.**

_Yes, he hurt her, when he’s supposed to be protecting her._

Ben pressed full throttle as the dark eerie voice and feeling the tug within him towards the Inner Rim. He put in the coordinates and found himself go to the junkyard of Jakku. Landing safely on the sandy terrain he ventured out into the hot planet in search of his cousin. Stress started to build up as the more he walked all he saw was more sand. A voice, different than the one that occasionally haunted him spoke to him this time calling upon using the force. He stopped and furrowed his brows. How would he use the force to find her? The voice called out to him again. Balling his hands he closed his eyes; in almost an instant he felt all the forces of life hit him in at once. Ben opened his eyes to a blue haze that whipped passed him until he saw Rey kicking at a crashed ship.

“REY!” He opened his eyes back to reality and started to run back to the ship. In a few minutes, he was landing right in front of the wreck.

“Rey! Rey! Are you okay?” He rushed out to the dusty, sweaty girl.

“Why are you here?” She yelled, he felt the anger hit him in waves.

“I came to take you home.”

“I HAVE NO HOME!” Rey yelled. “THAT IS NOT MY HOME!”

“Yes, it is. We’re your family.”

“I have no family.” She looked down and plopped on the hot sand. “They were filthy junk traders. Sold me off for drinking money. They’re dead in a pauper’s grave in this desert. I came from nothing. I’m nothing.”

Ben felt his heartbreak as the girl grew fragile before him.

“But not to me.” Ben’s kneeled before her. “Not to my mom or my dad or to Chewie and especially not to Luke.”

Rey looked up with tears in her hazel eyes. “Just-just go and forget about me like everyone else did.” She sniffled.

“Rey, the whole Resistance is out looking for you! Everyone is worried sick!” Ben explained. “We are Ohana. Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. So whether you like it or not, you’re coming with me.” He pulled the girl up and she began to smile.

“I’m not ready to go home.”

“Oh, I wasn’t taking you home yet. We are going to the happiest place in the universe!” He smiled.

“The World of Disney?”

“No, even better.”

**Narrator: I know some of you are surprised that Disney is literally a planet. Well, it’s actually its own system. Some of you might be unable to conceive the idea of Disney ruling the world depending on how many light years away you are Disney might’ve just announced their first black Princess or bought FOX. But think about it, they have the money and resources. Not to mention the silent takeover in the 21st Century. Anyways, the reunited cousin made their way aboard the Falcon, off to Ben’s happiest place in the universe.**

“BooBies?” Rey rolled her eyes as she sat in the booth. “This is disrespectful to the female species.”

“No, they’re confident in their skin, they create a relationship with one another as they live and do everything together. It empowers them so that they don’t fall into the negative views of societies,” Ben said matter-of-factly.

“Hi, welcome to BooBies, I’m-”

Ben recognized that voice. “BABY!”

He turned around to look up at you with big brown eyes like an excited puppy happy that his owner had returned.

“Hi, Ben!” Your smile was bright and it made him smile even more.

A cough had the two looking at the source. Y/N’s smile fell as she noticed Rey in the booth.

“Um- I can start you off with drinks.” She slid the menus to the two.

“Just the regular for the both of us.” Ben handed the menus back with a smile.

You took it without looking into his eyes. “Someone will be with your drinks shortly.”

You were off in a matter of seconds, leaving Ben confused and Rey scoffing.

“She thinks I’m your date,” Rey said flatly.

“What?” Ben scoffed. “But you’re my cousin!”

She stared at him, clearly confused at how dumb he was. “She doesn’t know that, Ben. She thinks you dropped her after that date.”

Ben could kick himself, how could he have forgotten to contact you after the date.

“Ben, it’s been almost a week and you didn’t contact her? And that hug? What was that?!” Rey hit him upside his head.

“Hey-hey, how’d you know about that?”

“She’s projecting it so loud, I’m sure an untrained force user could hear it!”

A female Anzat came and placed two large fish bowls of liquor with crazy straws in front of them.

Ben furrowed his brows. “Uh, where’s Baby?”

“I don’t know, she just asked me to cover this table for the remainder of your stay.” And with that, the Anzat left.

A pout fell on his full lips as he thought about how stupid he was.

“You really are stupid.” Rey sipped the strong blue alcoholic drink up. “She really likes you and she’s really upset and she’s in the locker room, so you should go talk to her and kiss her, she’s never been kissed before. She’s thinking about how full your lips are.”

His eyes widened at his lightweight cousin before making his way to you.

* * *

You sat on the bench with shoulders slumped. You really did think that you and Ben had hit it off. Even with the awkward hug, you thought he would contact you. Your mind thought back to the flowers that sat beautifully next to your bed and how you had got a preserving vial of water by a Herglic, who also caught you sneaking in, and took all of her shifts and gave her all your month’s paycheck in order to not be in trouble. All of this work and stress was for nothing.

“Y/N?”

You turned to see Ben creeping up next to you. “Ben, w-what are you doing here?” You looked around to see if anyone else was in the room.

“I came to see where you ran off too.” His puppy eyes had returned as he looked into your sad (y/e/c) eyes. “I’m sorry that I didn’t contact you after the date. I really am, but I really like you and I know you really like me.”

You were caught between confusion and adoration from his words.

“If you’d like I’ll get you a comm watch and I’ll harass you all cycle long.” Ben joked and your melodic laugh was like music to his ears. The smile he recently wore slowly fell into a serious gaze as his fingers brushed hair behind your ear. Your breath hitched as you saw him move closer. Your (y/e/c) eyes cast down to his plump pink lips as they pursed, you licked your lips and closed your eyes.

**Narrator: Sorry for those of you that were ready to finally see your OTP kiss, but they deserve a little privacy. So instead, I’ll tell you 8 things that are happening at the moment: their stress levels are decreasing, their cholesterol is improving, the saliva is helping them assess if they’re the perfect mate for each other and-yes, the saliva has just told me they are. Both of their adrenaline is at an all-time high! Pupils are very dilated, pheromones are just bursting at the seams, all the happy chemicals are released and Rey is at the booth finishing up Ben’s drink and ordering another one.**

Hand in hand, Ben, and Y/N made their way back to the booth to see a drunken Rey telling a Gamorrean an awful joke.

“They’ve returned!” Rey threw her arms up in the air. “Come, come, come, I want to meet you.” Her face was flushed with pink wearing a bright smile as she pulled you into the booth next to her. Ben let you sit before joining, sandwiching you in between the cousins.

“Bunny this is Y/N. Y/N this is a very drunken Rey.” Ben introduced.

“Hi sweetie, let’s get you some water, okay?” You smiled, shaking her hand.

“Oh, she’s so sweet!” Rey cooed, holding both of your hands.

You turned to look back worried at Ben, but he just assured you that she’s still adjusting to alcohol.

“You’re so beautiful!” Rey smiled back at you.

“Thank you.”

“And you’re hair, it’s so beautiful!” She began to pat your head. “I wish I had pretty hair like you and Ben.”

Ben smiled to himself, he did have pretty hair.

“And so are you.” You told her she shook her head.

“No I can’t wear it out or long or in pretty curls. I don’t even have pretty curls like Ben.” The Jedi grumbled.

Twisting your lips, your fingers worked their way through her brown hair unraveling the two lower buns and leaving the top in a ponytail. “See, you have curls. And it’s still pulled back.” You pulled out the mirror you kept on your person at all time. Rey gasped as tears welled in her eyes. “I look so beautiful! You made me so beautiful.” Her body came crashing down on you in a tight hug. You patted her back awkwardly, looking back at Ben who was pressed against your back apologizing again for his drunk cousin. Turning back to the brunette you were met with lips landing on yours. Your (y/e/c) eyes widened and so did Ben’s.

“REY!” Ben yelled.

“Oh, Ben I just love her! She’s so amazing and she just radiates nothing but good.” Her arms wrapped tightly around your center nuzzling into your chest. “If you don’t marry her I will!”

Your hands flew up to your face, thinking about how you had kissed two people in one day and someone wanted to marry you. Ben saw your embarrass formed and tried his best to relax you.

“Baby, I’m really sorry. I don’t, well I do know what has gotten into her. She’s not like this; my uncle keeps her very sheltered. You might even be her first kiss!” He joked.

“No, she’s not.” The looked down at Rey who was half conscious. “I’ve kissed Taylor, Jamie, Jessie, Angel, Casey, Drew, Harley, Jordan, Morgan, Reese, Riley, Shannon and Skylar; and those are just the humanoids.”

**Narrator: This is why the Jedi should allow relationships, these padawans get a little too happy with seven minutes in Jedi Heaven.**

Ben’s brown orbs almost popped out of his head. Rey was just like him: quite the romantic.

“Alright, well I think it’s good if we go now.” Ben stood up and help his drunk cousin off of you. Right behind them, you walked them out to the Falcon. Settling Rey down, Ben walked back out to see you waiting so adorable in the little pink uniform of yours. A cocky smirk fell on his lips as he strolled down the ramp. But with one look from you, he began to melt. His fingers brushed your cheeks as he leaned forward to capture his lips with yours. He pulled back to see your eyelids slowly flutter up.

“Your cousin kisses better.” You said slyly.

A loud laugh erupted from deep within him and he just wanted to kiss you even more. But before you could do that, Rey came stumbling out of the Falcon.

“We need to leave!” She yelled, seeming to have sobered up rather quickly.

“Why?” Ben turned to you.

“That’s why.” Everyone followed to where she was pointing to see TIE’s coming into view. The screeching sounds echoed throughout the sky as one dipped down. Ben pulled you down hovering over you. The two stood up and before you could ask what was going on, there was an explosion and screams facility which was now in shambles.

“Come on!” Ben yelled pulling you into the Falcon. Rey pulled the ramp and ran behind the couple.

“Rey get in the turret!” Ben yelled as he sat you in the seat next to him. He flipped the switches that allowed the ship to lift off. Ben maneuvered the ship through the sky to lose the TIE on their tails.

“Aim and shoot!” Ben yelled at his cousin.

“I’m trying if you drive properly!” Rey said through the headset.

Making a sharp turn he was able to shake the TIE’s up and Rey was able to shoot them down. It was only a matter of time before they were jumping into hyperspace and Rey was running down towards the cockpit. Ben released a breath, removing the headset.

“I can’t go back, can I?”

Your soft voice made Ben turn his head. He watched as your watered (y/e/c) eyes stared into space. Rey silently approached feeling the sadness hitting her very strongly.

“I can’t go back there and I can’t go back home either.” Your lips trembled as you spoke.

“No…we’ll find a way,” Ben told you.

Unbeknownst to you, your mind was projecting images of what you remembered from your war-torn childhood. Rey and Ben looked at each other with heavy hearts. For the remainder of the ride, Y/N spent her time with Rey who preoccupied her mind be teaching her Dejarik. Finally, the three made their way back to the Resistance Base. It was dark and Ban thanked the makers that no one would be here as he snuck you off the base. Lowering the ramp, Rey walked out and Ben followed holding your hand.

“REY!”

All three of them paused hearing her name being called from the dark. Light’s flickered on to show a mass of people surrounding them. Almost on reflex, the two cousins went to shield you.

“Rey, w-where were you, honey?” Leia asked first in a hurt voice.

Rey looked down unable to answer when she looked back up her eyes were met with Luke’s and it wasn’t filled with anger but hurt. “I’m sorry how I behaved, I won’t do it again father.”

Luke rushed up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

“AND YOU!” Han’s voice boomed as the crowd parted for him. “RUNNING OFF AND NOT TELLING A SOUL YOU FOUND THE POOR KID. THE TWINS WERE WORRIED SICK!” Han pointed to Luke and Leia. “AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!”

He pointed at you and you jumped.

“That’s Ben’s girlfriend,” Rey said.

Han’s eyes widened and Leia rushed to his side. Ben’s cheeks were bright red seeing that he wanted to ask you when the time was right, but this would have to do.

“Um,” He turned to Y/N speaking in a low tone. “Would you, I want you to, but I understand if this isn’t an appropriate time, but if you’d like, I’d like.”

You nodded quickly to stop him from stumbling and getting out of this awkward situation. Turning back to his parents, he awkwardly smiled. “This is my girlfriend, Y/N.”

His parents walked up to the girl introducing themselves. Leia eyed your attire of the pink halter top and matching shorts that revealed a lot of your amazing figure.

“Han.” She nudged her husband.

“What?”

She cocked her head and he only replies with: “She looks great.”

Rolling her eyes she smiled at Ben. “Why don’t you take her to a free room, so she can rest while we talk.”

Ben’s large hand pulled you into his side as he led you through the crowd down the various hallways until you were outside walking towards a complex. The two entered the elevator and rode up to the top floor. Exiting, there were only two doors on the floor; Ben took you to the one on the right. When the blast doors opened, Ben cursed.

“This isn’t a free room, it’s yours.” You smirked.

Ben ran in trying to straighten it up as much as he could apologize. You walked into the quarters which was very much larger than yours.

“Um, the kitchen is here.” He threw something. “Bathroom there, bedroom in the back.” He threw something again. “Take anything you need.” He moved in front of you bracing it onto your shoulders. He placed a kiss on your forehead. “I should be going before my mom comes looking for me and then scolds me for taking you hostage here.” He placed another kiss on your forehead before leaving.

**Narrator: The meeting was rather quick; after running back to the main base, Ben entered his mother’s office to see his family with unhappy faces. It didn’t take long for them to rip into him. You know the usual: “what were you thinking?”, “why did you do that?”, “that was very dumb.”, “I wish you were never born!” (not the last one, just kidding.) Just the regular Ben experienced every time after he didn’t do what he was supposed to.**

Ben trudged his feet through his room discarding the clothes and letting them fall where he stood. His hands brushed aside the vertical colored beads that curtained the doorway to his bedroom. He jumped as he caught you sitting upright staring at the large window that illuminated your silhouette from the moonlight.

“Y/N.” He whispered.

You turned to face him, trying to avoid the fact he was just in his underwear. While he was completely mesmerized by your hair pulled off your clean, natural face, in one of his tunics.His heart skipped a beat because he dreamed of this moment, just under different circumstances. He climbed up on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs.

“I’m sorry,” Ben spoke softly. “You can’t go back, you’re wanted, there’s a bounty on you because I took you with us. I should’ve never took you with us, b-but if I would’ve left you, you could’ve d-there were no survivors.” He looked down.

Soft fingers grazed the stubble on his cheek. He looked up to see your soft (y/e/c) eyes and loving smile.

“Thank you, for saving me and not abandoning me.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly against his chest. Nuzzling closer, you sighed; this was your home now.

_To be continued…_

 


	6. A Race in Space is Dangerous, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey do you guys like this story? Like actually find it interesting? I just want to know, because I understand it might be hard to follow and formatting. I mean I think it's a great story, light-hearted, fluffy, wholesome, not what I usually do but if you guys just don't mind commenting, that would be nice to ^u^

**Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Ben Solo and his brave space crew in space.**

Everyone ducked as the Falcon flew a little too low to the ground. Soon it was landing with an angry Han and Chewie storming up to it. The ramp lowered and Ben and Y/N walked out.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Han yelled.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo, I-”

“Don’t apologize for my son Y/N, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He told you. “And please call me Han.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “I was teaching her how to fly.”

Just then a discombobulated C3-PO and Maumau walked out.

“Yeah, and she almost killed us.” Maumau dry heaved.

Your head dropped not ready to be yelled at by Han, but he just sighed.

“Sweetheart if you want to learn how to fly, please ask me. I can teach you to make the Kessel Run in twelve seconds.”

Ben groaned.

**Narrator: It had been a little over two months since you had joined this little Resistance family and Y/N had adjusted very well. Her pink halter, short shorts, and white go-go boots were traded for a cream turtleneck, blue military jacket, black pants and tan boots, which had Benny boys heart swelling even more from the fact that they were technically matching. Ben began to enjoy his life and forget the war around him. His life was filled with smuggling and Y/N. Everyone thought the two youngsters were such a charming couple; Ben smuggled and she was given work in the base’s cantina. Every Sunday, they would have family dinners with his parents and sometimes Luke and Rey. Ben found time for her to come with him and explore the galaxy and teaching skills that would be useful. Leia and Han loved it; they treated her like the little princess they never had. And just between you and I, Leia and Ben were already planning the destination outdoor wedding.**

Leia made her to them with a scowl on her face.

“Great, not you too!” Ben mumbled, but she continued passing him. He turned to see his mother and a crowd of girls running up to an X-wing. The hood popped up and none other than Poe Dameron hopped out with his bright cheesy smile.

“Poe, you could’ve gotten yourself killed. It was a simple mission.” Leia stressed.

“I know, General. I did but can’t let the First Order get too cocky.” Poe smiled.

“Sounds like you did, not them.” She turned. “My office now!”

He began to follow her only to stop in front of Ben.

“Well hello, I’ve never seen you here,” Poe smirked.

“What? I kriffing live in the same building as you.” Ben scoffed only to realize he was talking about Y/N.

“Hi, I’m Poe Dameron, Commander of the Starfighter Corps.”

**Narrator: Poe Dameron, Commander of the Starfighter Corps and one General Organa’s most trusted operatives. The son of Lieutenant Shara Bey and Sergeant Kes Dameron of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, Dameron followed in his late mother’s footsteps and became a pilot. But that’s just his day job; like Ben, he too had been in the pages of COSMOS, Spacethrob and top five of Sexiest Creature in the Universe. If anything, Poe was his biggest competition. Regardless if he was short, he had great skin, a great personality and a cute little droid of his, even though, no droid beats R2-D2. Love that filthy scoundrel.**

He picked your hand up and gently laid a kiss on your knuckles. “Someone as beautiful as you should never go unnoticed.”

You bit back a smile. “I’m Y/N, Ben’s girlfriend.”

Poe’s face fell as Ben’s smile was brighter than ever. “Yup, that’s right.”

“Well, if you ever want a real man to fly with I’m your guy.” Poe winked.

“Oh yeah, well a real man knows how to save lives and not put people in danger.”

“Oh yeah, well”

**Narrator: This ‘Oh yeah,’ went on for quite some time until Han finally intervened settling a race between the two boys after hours. Of course, word spread like wildfire and got to Leia who was fuming. Han tried to reason with her but if he didn’t want to be in the doghouse he would have to stop it. And so he did and moved it to a planet that had an amazing race venue.**

* * *

“You’ll sit right there next to my dad, ok?” Ben said.

You just nodded as you watched him return to help Threepio and Maumau get the Falcon ready.

“Y/N.” A voice called your name, turning you saw Poe.

“Hello, Poe.”

“Lovely for you to join us. I’d like you to meet my best friend BB-8.” Poe smiled. And orange and white circular robot rolled over to you beeping.

“He says you’re beautiful.” You thanked the little droid and went down to examine it. Ben watched as his rival talk to his girlfriend. A feeling stronger than jealousy seemed to rise within him.

_Take that and use it, it will fuel you._

Ben shook off the voice and strolled down next to you. “Y/N, the race is about to start, you should take your seat.”

The droid beeped. “He wants to know if he can stay with you,” Poe said.

“Of course he can.” You smiled and the droid whirled around you.

Ben rolled his eyes as he walked you and the droid over to the seats.

“Good luck!” You pressed a kiss to his lips.

He smiled, then scowled at the droid. “Watch yourself.”

**Narrator: The race began with both men neck and neck following the course set out by Chewie and Han. But another competitor was ready to enter the race. The First Order had gotten information of this race and it would be the best way to capture the infamous Ben Solo. And it was very easy to be on his tail since Ben was so preoccupied with beating Poe.**

“You slimy, stuck up, mama’s boy!” Poe yelled into his headset.

“Yeah, well at least I have one!” Ben yelled and before he knew it the Falcon began to shake as Poe rammed his ship against it. The two ships started at each other as the First Order’s ship made their way behind them locking them both in an invisible hold. Both men messed with their switches and gears to see why they were floating backward in space.

“SHIT!” They yelled as they watched the large fleet envelop them.

* * *

General Hux marched proudly through the gleaming halls of the Finalizer with Captain Phasma by his side. He walked into the hangar to see troopers holding down two captured Resistance members kneeling. He stopped in front of them.

Poe looked up. “So do you speak first or are we just going to stare?”

Ben widened his eyes at the brave man. Soon enough, a loud crack was heard as a gloved hand came crashing down on Poe’s face.

“Take him to a cell.” General Hux ordered. “And you.”

The troopers pulled Ben up to be face to face with the General. Ben smirked as he was a few inches taller.

“You childish, incompetent Resistance scum. The Resistance will fall as well as your family.” Hux said.

Ben tried to hold it together but he couldn’t, so like the childish person he is, he spat in Hux’s face. The look of disgust was present on his face and made Ben smirk in accomplishment. Ben’s head flew back quicker than he could process as Hux landed a punch right in his face. Ben looked at the smirking General as his mouth filled with blood, so he landed his bloody spit right on the General’s boot.

“Lock him up until the Supreme Leader is ready for him.”

He was thrown into a cell right across from Poe. Ben groaned as his back collided with the metal. After the troopers left the air filled with the light humming of machinery. Poe looked over to see him with more bruises than him.

“I’m sorry for hitting on your girlfriend,” Poe said.

“I-I’m sorry for talking about your mom.” Ben looked down. There was silence before Poe muttered thanks.

“When we get out of here, just-just don’t tell my mom.” Ben pleaded.

“You so sure about that? You can barely stand.” Poe laughed.

“You won’t be saying that when I save your ass.” Ben chuckled.

“Alright, so what’s the plan?”

They devised a plan consisting of Poe’s cunning tactics of diversion and Ben’s mild use of the force. Surprisingly it worked all the way up to the hangar when the began to argue if taking one ship was the best option.

“We have to take the Falcon, it’s historical!” Ben argued.

“Exactly, it’s history!” Poe yelled

“My dad will literally skin me, while my mom will issue you a new ship!” Ben told him keeling over in pain.

“STOP THEM!” The sharp accented voice alerted the two fugitives they had just been found. Troopers started to march towards them blaster in hand. Poe whipped his blaster pistol out and began shooting. Ben took this opportunity to pull Poe into the Falcon.

“Cheap move.” Poe snarked.

“Yeah, but it was the only one we had left.”

* * *

It seemed like forever before they returned and no what thought about it because Chewie had mapped a course that was extremely long and someone had messed with the wires and the camera’s that followed the ships lost connection. But everyone knew something had happened when only one ship returned with two men. Han, Y/N, and BB-8 rushed over to them. Poe braced Ben up with his shoulder and then Han caught took his son from him.

“What happened?” Han asked.

“We were kidnapped by the First Order and we escaped,” Poe told him. “He got a little more than I did.”

“Alright let’s get you guys home,” Han said as Chewie picked up his nephew and you, Maumau, Threepio, Poe, and BB-8 followed him onto the ship.

You followed right behind Chewie trying to make sure he was okay. You’d never seen Ben so broken, he’d always been so strong and heroic. To see him beaten, bloodied and barely conscious. Han made his way to the cockpit with Chewie and you moved to sit next to your sleeping beauty. You brushed his sweat-soaked raven hair out of his face. A shaky breath escaped you as he groaned when the ship jumped into hyperspace.

“If it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t have made it,” Poe said causing you to turn around. “I was supposed to make a diversion and I ended up creating a problem. He had to use the force and I think that’s what strained most of his energy.”

Your face twisted up. “The force?”

“Yeah, the force is when-”

“Dameron.” Han’s boisterous voice caused Y/N and Poe to jump. “Go, man, the ship.”

Poe nodded and excused himself. Han made his way in front of you and watched you gently hold his son’s hand.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” You asked him.

“Yeah…the kid is going to be alright.” Han pressed a kiss to the side of your head leaving the two alone to go scream at the droids messing up his ship.

* * *

**Narrator: Somewhere deep in dark depth of space, Supreme Leader Snoke was degrading and dragging his General for capturing two of the most wanted men in the Resistance and having them both escape.**

“A worthless nothing,” Snoke released the man from his hold. “Just like your father said.”

Hux rubbed at his neck as abusive childhood memories ran through his mind.

“And you come to me, looking a mess.” Snoke scoffed in disappointment.

“If only I could create the perfect apprentice.” Snoke sighed. “Dismissed.”

Hux was waved off and turned quickly on his heel. He tried his best to keep his anger at ease but the degrading memories of Ben Solo’s ridiculous smirk and spitting games had him fuming.

“Wait!” Snoke called out. “Come closer.”

Hux turned and did just that. Using the force, Snoke brought the mixture of blood and spit from Hux’s boot towards him using the force to shape it into a ball. His blue beady eyes watched the mix of human fluid swirl in front of him.

“A creation of pure darkness,” Snoke smirked

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: If you thought it was bad,it's about to get interesting.


	7. I Can’t Be the Only One, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is finished, but I keep forgetting about it. But, honestly I love this series and I hope you do too!

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Ben Solo and his brave space crew in space.

It has been a year since Ben and Y/N had been together. Ben couldn’t think of a happier time in his life. Everything in his life was amazing; his smuggling ventures were amazing, he had become friends with Poe, and then there was you. Y/N had been his guiding light, the force that continued to push him. Each day he thanked the makers for bringing her into his life and each morning he stared at you memorizing every inch of you.

“Stop staring at me.” You mumbled in your sleep.

Ben held that dopey smile as his chin rested on your bare stomach watching your chest slowly rise and the (y/f/c) kyber crystal shine against it. Slowly he pressed kisses on the smooth (y/s/c) skin. Your fingers connected the dots on the beauty marks that were scattered along his wide pale back. You sighed as he shifted upward to now be face to face.

“Happy Anniversary.” Ben pressed a kiss to your full lips.

A small smile graced your lips before you repeated the same phrase. Ben lowered himself onto you pulled you into a deeper kiss. Your arms snaked around him as you both moaned against each other’s lips. Ben’s brows knit together.

“I-I have a meeting with my mother.” He pulled away from you and you whined. “But as soon as I get back we’d be off on an amazing day.” He smiled.

* * *

Ben made his way to her office with a pep in his step and a smile on his face.

“Hello, mother!” Ben beamed as he walked over to hug the short woman. She chuckled at her son’s happiness, that seemed to be a constant ever since your arrival. Dismissing her subordinates, Leia sat across from her son with a smile.

“So everything is mapped out. Y/N and I should be arriving at Takadona around 15:15. Small talk, dinner, dessert, dancing, all that.” Ben rambled.

“Ok, and when do you pop the question?”  Leia asked excitedly.

“Well,” He ran his hand through his dark locks. “I thought before dinner because I’d be too excited to eat. Then I thought dessert, like double the sweetness.” He laughed at his corniness.

“And what about the ring?” She inquired.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a black box, he opened up, smiling down at his creation before turning it to his mother. She gasped at the beautiful sight before her; she knew how hard he had slaved over it for months.

“Oh Ben, it’s beautiful!” She exclaimed taking a closer look.

“Th-the band is from the parts I was supposed to use for my lightsaber and so is the crystal. It took me forever to smooth out.” Ben cleared his throat nervously. “I engraved the inside with ‘I will be with you always’ in Chandrilan.”

Leia smiled up at her son, taking in his grown features.

“I hope she likes it.” He huffed.

“She will Ben, she will.” She pressed a kissed to the tip of his nose.

**Narrator: Ben had endless plans for the two of you. One was recreating your first date after paying a handsome sum on the planet Pillio, then he took you to the World of Disney, showed you his famous place as a child the Sarini Island zoo, and many other places that you couldn’t imagine. But now it was the real deal; he pulled in few feet from Maz’s castle. Could our suave Ben Solo master the most difficult question any man had ever asked a woman?**

“Ben are you alright? You’re shaking!” You said taking his sweaty hand.

Ben lead you to the front of the castle that was adorned with large flags. You were completely in awe at the sight that you blindly followed your boyfriend.

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” You jumped completely surprised by all the familiar faces in the large facility. Ben smiled down at your shocked expression.

“Happy Anniversary, Honey.” Ben’s pink lips connected to yours but was soon cut short as everyone came up to the happy couple, eventually separating them.

“So, when are you going to ask?” Poe asked.

“Um,” Ben scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know.”

Poe’s face scrunched up. Just then Han walked over to steal his little boy. Han and Ben walked along the lake near the castle in silence before Han turned to look his son. His son wanted to be just like him, but he had become so much more. A lopsided grin fell on his lips.

“What?” Ben asked as Han began chuckling.

“Nothing, I’m just…remember when I took you on the smuggling trip when you were four and I told you to stay quiet and you pooped on the Dallory’s ship.” Han started to laugh harder as Ben grew red.

“Dad, I was four and I tried to stay quiet, but I had to go!” Ben whispered the last part.

Han was bent over in a fit of laughs. Ben just groaned as his father continued his story.

“An-And, everything went well until they were leading us out and they found it. You almost got us killed.”

“I don’t know how you could laugh at that, that was horrible parenting.” Ben scoffed.

“Well, I’m glad you think so son.” He placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “I’m just really proud of the person you’ve become.”

Just then, a red light shot through the sky. The two men looked up to see it spread. Ben clutched his heart and fell into his father.

“Ben, what is it?” The man asked frantically.

“We need to get out of here!” Ben perked up and ran back to the castle. Han followed his son as fast as he could.

The doors slammed open and everyone turned to see a panting Ben. “EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE NOW!”

Before anyone could ask, a high pitch shrill was heard and then rounds of ammo going off. Everyone began running, as Leia, Chewie and Y/N ran up to them.

“I felt it too. I’ve just got word that Hosnian system has been destroyed by some weapon that the First Order has been designing.” Leia told them.

“The First Order? They’ve been in hiding for almost a year.” Han scoffed.

“It makes sense, everything was to calm, and now this, this is the storm,” Leia said.

Everyone ducked as the side of the castle was hit and the wall came crumbling down.

“Rey!” Ben caught his cousin’s arm. Her lightsaber was ignited readily for battle.

“Rey, take them to safety.”

“What?” You and Leia exclaimed.

“Rey’s going to keep you safe,” Ben said.

“What about you?” “Ben, Han!”

Han turned to Leia and Ben, you.

“Y/N I’m going to keep you safe, even if it means staying here.” Ben looked into your watery (y/e/c) eyes.

“Leia, I’ll keep him safe and bring him home,” Han told his wife before they all ran out with Rey. Another explosion hit the castle leaving the remaining brick to pummel. Chewie and Han had their weapons ready to fight off any troopers that made their way towards the woman running to the Falcon. Ben dodged blaster shots and just threw rocks as he had no weapons. Chewie roared as one of Ben’s rock hit him.

“BEN STOP THROWING ROCKS AND FIGHT BACK!”Han yelled over the commotion.

“I WOULD, BUT I HAVE NO WEAPON,” Ben replied hiding behind ruble.

“Yes, you do.” Ben turned his eyes to see the silver and black lightsaber hilt in front of him. Maz held it out in front of him, he swallowed the thick lump in his throat as he felt a wave of emotions and visions rush over him.

“OH NO! I AM NO JEDI” He yelled and ran from her.

In the sky, a black upsilon command shuttle flew and landed right at the edge of the chaos. Ben watched as a tall figure in all black walked out. He felt an eerie feeling run through his body as the mask looked directly at him.

**Narrator: It almost seemed as if time had stopped as the two beings looked at each other. In a years time, Snoke had created his perfect apprentice using Ben Solo’s DNA. Besides the achievement of the Starkiller Base, he had spent his whole time molding him into the perfect specimen of the dark side. Of course, there had been rumors of this mysterious figure, but no one had seen him: the infamous Kylo Ren. Until, now.**

Kylo Ren strode across the field towards Ben. Suddenly, Kylo stopped and turned his head to the forest, where the Falcon was. Ben’s mind scrambled thinking about what would happen if they were caught. Hearing his thought, Kylo marched into the forest. Ben puffed his chest and snatched the saber out of Maz’s hands and ran through the line of fire.

* * *

Rey, Leia, and Y/N trekked through the greenery as fast as you could to get to the Falcon.

“COME ON!” Rey yelled.

You cursed as you almost tripped for the sixth time. The silk floral georgette dress that Ben had begged you to wear continued to drag you, collect dirt, and get caught on everything. Rey ushered Leia onto the Falcon first; she felt it through the force igniting her lightsaber and lifted it to clash against the red saber. Rey’s eyes widened as she was met with a black and silver mask. The two began to duel as Rey tried her best to push him farther from the ship. Rey did her best, but it was hard to fight back a man who was more than twice her size; he moved with such chaos and abandonment it made it harder for Rey to strike him without putting herself in danger. By the time you came around you saw a frantic Leia.

“Leia, what’s wrong? Where’s Rey?” You asked.

“S-She’s fighting Kylo Ren,” Leia said with wide eyes. Without thinking you ran back into the forest to find her. You heard your name being called in the distance and paid it no mind as you continued to run. You finally saw Rey and the dark figure with his hand outstretched. In seconds, Rey fell limp and he scooped her up turning back to his ship.

“NO!” You ran and jumped on the man’s back. A weird sound escaped his modulated mask.

Ben, Chewie, and Han were making their way through the forest as the scene unfolded in front of him. His heart quickened as he saw the love of his life was knocked on the ground. He flinched tightening his grip on the lightsaber. Two stormtroopers came up and picked you up from the order of the dark figure. Before Ben could do anything, Han and Chewie were holding him back. He fought so hard to try and get the man who was kidnapping the love of his life and his cousin. He watched as they all entered the ship and left. Ben ripped out of their grip and turned around as tears streamed down his red face.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” Ben yelled. “WHY WOULDN’T YOU LET ME GO! HE HAS THEM! HE HAS HER!”

“Ben,” Han said calmly as he continued to scream at his father. “Ben, Ben, BEN!”

Han yelled and Ben shut his mouth quickly.

“N-Now I know you want to save them, but you can’t just go and end up getting yourself killed,” Han told him.

“Ben,” A soft voice caused him to turn around. “Your father’s right. We need to strategize and you can’t go alone. We will find a way to bring them both home.”

Ben turned back to where he last saw Y/N and the memory replayed vividly in his head. His fist tightened around the saber before he threw it against a tree with a loud grunt. The metal broke into shards and fell on the floor. He stomped his way to the Falcon but stopped feeling a strong pull underneath. He looked down to see your (y/f/c) kyber crystal necklace. He fell forward on his knees, scooping it up. His lips trembled as he thought about how you cried tears of joy just to receive it. A laugh left him as he thought that you would truly breakdown when he proposed to you. If he ever proposed to you. Dark thoughts clouded his mind: what if he couldn’t save you on time? Would he ever see you again? He was supposed to protect you and he failed. He took in a deep breath and clenched the necklace in his hand. The anger flowed through him as he closed his eyes.

“But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.” He heard his Uncle say behind him. “As long as she’s with Rey, she will be fine.”

**Narrator: Back on Starkiller Base, the two girls were separated for interrogation. Rey was strapped to some slanted metal slab and Y/N, well just on the cold metal floor. Honestly, the First Order really knows how to make you comfortable during the waiting period. I remember when my friend Sharon applied for a job with the FO, they made her wait FOUR HOURS just to be denied. Honestly, what type of business are they conducting?**

Rey’s eyes fluttered opened, straining under the contrasting bright light and dark surroundings.

“W-Where am I?” She stammers.

“You’re my guest.” His mechanical voice sounded off the walls.

“Where are the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call family? You’ll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.” He speaks calmly moving closer to you. “They don’t care about you, you’re not one of them.”

Rey grits her teeth to hold in her anger and remember her father’s teaching.

“You still want to kill me,” Kylo states blankly.

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” She spat

Kylo Ren stopped before her and reaches up removing his mask. His dark hair falls to frame his face as Rey’s face is painted with horror.

* * *

Your cheek was pressed against something rather cold, your eyes fluttered open to two men speaking to a large ominous deformed figure. You gasped as the figure appeared larger as he leaned closer.

“Ah, she’s awake.” The figure smiled. “Come…my child.”

You felt something pulling you to your feet but when you looked around there was no one there. Slowly, you took large strides to stand behind the two men. They were both tall, one had smooth red hair and the other one had long black waves that shined similar to Ben’s. To distracted you had missed whatever the omniscient man was saying.

“Do you speak?” The large men screeched.

“I-I can speak, yes.” Your eyes averted back to the figure.

“You are not force-sensitive, yet you’re the reason for Ben Solo’s Force to heighten.” The man leaned forward.

“I-I don’t k-know what you’re talking about, sir.” You stuttered.

A dark chuckle left his wrinkled lips. “You fear me, yet you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

His hand rose and you felt your body tense up in fear. Never before have you seen lightning be released from someone’s fingers let alone, let alone a hologram. Before you knew it, you were knocked down but not by the lightning but by the dark haired man who pushed you out and took your spot. The lightning continued throwing the man back to the corners of the dark room. Y/N laid there holding her breath trying to be as still as possible.

“Take her to a cell.” The man demanded the redhead.

* * *

Your body felt sore, your hand flew up to rub your eyes. Slowly your lashes fluttered open to see darkness with one soft light in the middle of the room. You slowly moved to sit upright when you had a strange sensation that you were being watched. Focusing in the dark corners, you gasped seeing chrome lines that seemed to glow in the dark. The figure moved into the light as you moved back against the wall. The pair seemed to stare at each other until the mask tilted.

“You don’t know who I am?” The robotic voice seemed amused. You shook your head violently, afraid.

“I’m Kylo Ren.” He said proudly. Silenced filled the room as he studied through the mask.

“What makes you so important?” He moved forward. “Why do you have such a hold on Ben Solo?”

“I don’t know.” Your voice was soft. Your eyes began to tear as you thought of all the moments you had with Ben, from the big ones to the small ones. You closed your eyes and let the tears stream down your face. Kylo watched you for some time feeling the air and his throat getting thick. A mechanical hiss caused your eyes to open and the sight before your breath hitched.

“Ben!” You coughed out. Falling into the light allowed both of them to see each other’s features. Kylo’s dark eyes watched as your (y/e/c) eyes frantically roamed his face as you noted all the identical features he shared with Ben. A warm sensation on his right cheek had him nuzzling in the palm of your soft caress.

“How are you here?!” You asked with a smile.

“I’m not Ben.” He kept his eyes down as your smile faded. “I’m Kylo Ren, I’m the dark embodiment of Ben Solo.”

You removed your hand and furrowed your brows, you just couldn’t comprehend what was going on. “How is that possible?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke used Ben Solo’s DNA to create me using the force. I got his physique, abilities, and talents.” He looked down. “And apparently his weakness for you.”

“Is that why you saved me?”

He simply nodded. “I don’t know what compelled me to protect you but every inch of my body wouldn-couldn’t let you get hurt.”

You gulped as you listened to the words he spoke. “Thank you.”

He looked into your watery eyes and nodded once more. “I don’t know why, but I’ll protect you.”

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: No like honest opinion do you guys (or even one person) actually like this series? It's cute and funny and looks, THERE'S KYLO! I know it's like the last three and he's in it but it's so cute. Also, can you tell I’m very much interested in clones?


	8. Galactic Space Gentlemen, Honey

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Ben Solo and his brave space crew in space.

You woke up in the darkroom from the sounds of low voices. You were so tired you couldn’t even be scared. The door started to shake and you heard someone straining to push it open. You crawled into the corner of the little cell, slightly nervous of what was waiting on the other side. The door slides back to reveal Chewie. The small smile that graced your lips only grew when you saw a sweaty, disheveled Ben coming to your rescue.

“Baby,”

Ben ran to the corner and scooped you up in his strong arms. He held you so tight, fingers digging into your skin as he tried to hold back the tears that were starting to fill in his eyes. He took deep steady breaths as everything around him seemed to stop because the only moment that reunited was being here with you. He pulled back and stared into your (y/e/c) eyes.

“Oh, Y/N” He sighed hugging you once more until Chewie roared.

“Yeah come on, we don’t have all day, we have to get Rey!” Maumau exclaimed.

Ben rolled his eyes at his obsession with Rey as he pulled Y/N out of the cell. The four of them ran down the hallways trying their best to avoid stormtroopers and officers. They all began to run until they bumped into Rey.

“REY!” “BEN!”

“How’d you escape?” Ben asked his cousin.

“They had me strapped to this upright table and Ben, you wouldn’t believe it-”

Rey was cut off by Ben running through a corridor and the others followed. Looking at the lower level, Ben saw his father with the infamous Kylo Ren. Ben was shaken that the infamous Kylo was sneaking up behind Han. Snatching Chewie’s weapon, he blasted at the black-clad figure and watched him double over. Han looked up at his son and back at the man who was trying to compose himself. Han sprinted to make his way back to the group, only to find himself struggling. Rey used the force to break the connection allowing Han to escape. Kylo was soon on their trail as soon they made it out into the harsh climate outdoors. Rey being the most trained, unsheathed her lightsaber and began to fight Kylo Ren.

“We’ll get the Falcon! Stay with Rey!” Han yelled.

“Okay,” Ben nodded. “Take Y/N!”

“No!” You objected you didn’t want to leave his side; very scared what could happen at any moment. “Ben, I don’t want to leave your side.” And by the way, clung to his arm, he really didn’t have a choice. Ben shrugged off his jacket and put on you as the pair made their way into the deep forest where green and red illuminated the dark scene. Ben held your hand tightly weaving you two between the tall trees. A piercing scream echoed through the forest as Rey fell to her knees after Kylo Ren had slashed off her right hand. Kylo used the force to fling her body aside. Immediately you went running to her side trying to calm her. Ren’s mask fell on an angry Ben, his hand lifted and Ben was being held against the tree. A growl escaped the mask before he went charging at Ben. With all his might Ben tried his best to use the force to call for Rey’s lightsaber. The red crossguard flew up the ready to slice through the Solo only to clash against the green sword. Ben could feel the winds and snow whip around him as the force and anger began to rise in him. Every blow he delivered was harsh and careless swings; Kylo was impressed with his skill regardless of his training. So caught up in observing Ben, he fell backward giving Ben the upper hand. Ben was clouded by rage as he continuously hit the black mask until a guttural scream pulled him from the darkness. Ben peered down with confusion as he saw himself with a bleeding laceration from his brow down all the way down to his face. Identical brown eyes stared at each other; Kylo always knew this day would come, but Ben had too many thoughts swirling. Before he could speak, he heard a crack.

“Ben,” you whispered as you looked down at the crack that just formed between you and Rey. Ben looked at you and then followed the crack that met between him and Kylo. The planet was falling apart and everyone would die if they didn’t leave. You pushed Rey as some of the ground began to fumble under her. Ben rushed to pull his cousin. He looked up at you as the ground began to shake.

“Y/N, you have to jump!” Ben yelled at you.

“I can’t!” you said stricken with fear.

“Come on, Baby, please!”

Taking a deep breath, you got a head start to jump, but the ground started to fall underneath you. Your high pitched scream pierced his ears, as Ben’s eyes involuntarily shut. When he opened it he saw Kylo straining hold to keep you from falling into the dark pit below. Using all his strength, Kylo pulled you up and rolled the two of you away from the crumbling edge. A light illuminated on the other side as if searching for someone. As much as Ben hated it, in order to keep you safe, he needed to leave.

* * *

 

**Narrator: It had been sometime before the Resistance and First Order had seen each other in months. Both sides were still recovering from the wounds they suffered during the destruction of Starkiller. The Resistance, however, had a bigger time because of Rey, Ben, and Y/N. Rey got a new hand, which definitely sealed her being a Skywalker as Luke put it. You had yet to be rescued which drove Ben to be distant and miserable. And Ben, a very dramatic Ben, took his Uncle’s route: becoming a hermit and isolating himself.**

Rey, C3-PO, and Maumau made their way up the green hill and passed the cascading waterfall, into the dark cave. The darkness began to wash over them as the moved further in.

“Are you sure he is in here?” Threepio asked as his eyes illuminated the way.

“Yes,” Rey nodded. “I can feel the force pulling me here.”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

Turning a corner they saw the dark robed figure with long black hair. They jumped as his voice bounced off the cave walls. The man got up turning to reveal his deep eyes with darkened circles, gaunt face, and growing stubble. The sight of him even made Threepio feel heartbroken.

“There’s a job, Master Solo.” Threepio chirped.

“I told you I am not a smuggler anymore!” Ben roared causing everyone to jump. Rey’s eyes flickered down to his hand. She shifted forward in excitement.

“Ben, you completed it!” She said staring at the brass hilt held in his large hand.

“What color is it?” Maumau asked and soon it was illuminated, revealing the beautiful glow of (y/f/c) illuminate the walls and echoed with angelic hums.

“Ben, it’s beautiful.” “Truly wonderful, Master Solo.”

“Yeah, it’s great.” Maumau cut to the chase. “But this job, you have to do it!”

Ben stomped towards the Loth-cat clenching his jaw read to scream until he started the holovideo.

“My name is Finn L/N from the planet Demeter in the star system Thesmophorus. I’m originally from planet Earth.” The man looked down sadly. “My family was from the planet Earth. When I was younger there was a terrible war going on and the only guaranteed safety of survival was to leave. My parents sent my sister and I-” The man took a deep breath before continuing. “I haven’t seen her in years but whe-when I saw her wanted pictures I knew it was her. She’s my little sister and I just want to bring her home” Finn finally looked back up with tears brimming. “Help me, Ben Solo. You’re my only hope.”

The video ended; Ben’s chest felt like it was on fire. He didn’t believe it at first but after watching the video a hundred times once he screamed at them to get out he could see the small resemblances the two of you had. The more he watched, the more he hated himself. It was his fault you being wanted, being captured, you being with him. Gritting his teeth, he knew what he had to do. Rey was busy practicing with the saber and her new hand to recognize Ben walk out of the cave. His eyes squinted as he did his best to adjust to the light. He walked up to C3-PO handing him the video.

“So, we’re taking it?” Maumau asked.

“Yes.”

**Narrator: While Ben was getting his groove back, Y/N was somewhere on a ship under the watchful eye of the First Order’s Commander, Kylo Ren. After he saved her from the pitfall of Starkiller Base, Kylo had become very protective, even more than Ben. Hux wanted to leave her to die, but Kylo refused to let her out of his tight grip. Due to the lack of proper clothing, the poor girl contracted hypothermia. Every day he checked in on her in the bacta tank as she slowly gained her health back. Once she was back to normal, she was moved to his room where you slept in his bed and basically becoming her caretaker. But things took a turn when she began to notice the darkness that started to consume and how he barely took care of himself. The man, who was only really a year old, had found someone to teach him how to live.**

Y/N sat braiding his raven hair back so it wouldn’t get caught in his helmet while he trained.

“Did you eat?”

He simply nodded. You couldn’t help but smile as the large man nestled between your legs. Your fingers threaded through his long hair with such ease, almost jealous of how easy it was. You’d really hope you and Ben’s daughter got his hair. A small smile fell on your lips thinking about a little girl that was the perfect mix of you two with Ben’s dark waves and how you would spend your nights brushing your fingers through both of their hairs as they fell asleep. Your teeth bit down on your lip to suppress the giggle of picturing Ben with colorful barrettes and ribbons to match his little girl.

“You’d make a great mother.” Kylo’s voice made you come back to reality.

“Oh! Oh, thank you.”

“Did you guys perform coitus yet?”

You tensed and accidentally pulled his hair. He hissed turning to look at you. Your face was somewhere between embarrassed and angry. Anger, an emotion he hadn’t seen from you and still wondered how you still remained so composed, unlike him.

“Kylo, you shouldn’t ask people that.” You scolded. “It’s inappropriate and very personal.”

His brown eyes looked down as he muttered an apology.

“I just assumed since he is your significant other…do you miss him?” He asked slowly.

“Very much.”

“Do you think he will come back for you?”

You knew it was just a question with no malice behind it, but it hurt as your hands fell into your lap. But it had been a few months and there was no rescue, communication, and to make it worse the First Order was annihilating the Resistance at almost every chance. You didn’t even know how you were holding it together. Especially since you were hidden in Kylo’s quarters, if Hux or Snoke found you, you’d be killed in an instance.

“I won’t let that happen to you,” Kylo said holding your head in his hands. “You didn’t deserve to be in the middle of this war. All you did was fall in love and from what you told me, there’s nothing wrong with love.”

You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly.  

**Narrator: While Y/N and Kylo continued their 20th sleepover. Ben, Maumau, C3-PO, and Rey were off to Demeter, to finally meet the only family Y/N had.**

The planet was beautiful. They landed on a port of the private island of their host. The four of them stood awkwardly awaiting a greeting.

“Oh my, this somehow reminds me of Cloud City. Yet it is a little blotchy.” C3-PO spoke up.

Ben’s eyes roamed around as the colorful birds flew above him the sky. The scent of the blossoms from the large Wilder trees entered his noses as the winds ran through the leaves. He looked at the mini palace at the top of the small hill. Y/N. It was the only thing he could think of being surrounded by all of this beauty.

“Welcome to Demeter!” Finn’s voice drew Ben out of his daze. Finn walked down with a deep red agbada with a black and gold embroidered cape. Finn welcomed them all with a bright smile, talking to each and every one of them. Ben watched Finn interact and it reminded him so much of Y/N.

“Ben,” Finn stood in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. Ben blinked at the very friendly man hug him. Finn pulled back and held his hand behind him. “My home is your home.”

**Narrator: And some of these people took that phrase a little to serious…Maumau. He walked around like he owned the place, absolutely rude eating up everything. C3-PO went around talking to machines or whatever. Rey let her guard, as well as her hair, down exploring the island and ocean with Finn, where they found out they had a lot of things in common. Then there was Ben, who had holed himself up in his room meditating or looking at the engagement ring. Which is exactly what he was doing now.**

The small band was snug on the tip of his pinky. His brown eyes roamed the crystal making sure every detail was perfect. A knock on the door drew a growl from Ben as the door slid open to reveal Finn.

“I know it’s late.” Finn scratched the back of his neck. “But I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a drink?”

Ben stared at his host before standing up and following the man.

* * *

Finn was a great guy, really intelligent, and if he was the same wild smuggler he was before all this, he would definitely come by and cause a little trouble with his future brother-in-law. And the more he sat there, the more he saw the similarities you to had, one being your bubbling, beautiful laugh.

“Does she remember me?” Finn asked as the crickets filled the silence. Ben stared down, trying to remember if so.

“She remembers the war, she doesn’t remember her parents.” He shook his head. “She remembers being put on a ship.”

Finn looked down at his swirling drink. “I put her on the ship. She was only six. Our parents had been captured and they told me to make sure we were safe, stick together.” His lip poked out trying to hold it together. “They wouldn’t let us on the ship together, but the lady said she’d watch her.” His hand rubbed at his eyes as he began to tremble. “I watched as the ship started to slow and then,” a sob racked through his body. “It blew up. We all watched as it blew up…but I knew she was still alive. When we got to the destination I just sat there waiting for her because I knew she was alive.”

Ben placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “She is and we’ll get her back.”

“You think…she’ll-”

“Yeah, she loves to love. It’s one of the reasons I fell for her.” Ben sighed.

“How long have you guys been together?”

“It’s only been a year. But she’s changed my life tremendously. I’m forever grateful for your sister.” Ben’s lips tugged upward. “And I’d be forever in debt to you if you give me your blessing to marry her.”

Finn looked at him with shocked but teary eyes.

“I-I don’t mean to be so forward, I just love her-”

“I loved her all my life, even when everyone told me to give and drop it. That she was ‘drifting in space’, I never stopped and I never will. Everything I did was to make sure she had what we didn’t have, A HOME!” Finn snapped leaving a stunned Ben.

“She has a home!” Ben stood up. “With me and my family.”

“No, she needs to be with her own family, her real family.” There was fire behind Finn’s eyes

“How can you force her to stay with you?” Ben scoffed. “She doesn’t even know you.”

Finn clenched his jaw staring at him.

“Remember, you have a job, Mr. Solo. I will do anything I see fit to guarantee a safe return for my sister.”

* * *

Rey moved around her room preparing for bed when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see none other than Kylo Ren himself. Neither of them understood why the force had chosen them to constantly appear in front of each other. But each time, it spewed more hate into them.

“What the kriff do you want now you kung?” Rey spat.

“You look tired…harpy.” Kylo smirked.

“Laserbrain clone!”

“Moof-milker!”

**Narrator: Name calling…childish. But what do you expect? The clone is no older than two years old.**

“Where is she?” Rey said through gritted teeth.

“I have no idea who you are-”

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Rey ignited her lightsaber taking a step forward.

“Surely you should know, you were the ones that left her,” Kylo smirked as he saw Rey internalizing what he had said. “How’s your hand, by the way, Skywalker?”

Rey growled swinging forward only to see nothing but empty space.

* * *

Kylo had grown tired of the force connection to Rey. She would always pop up at the most random moments. He walked to his room to find you fast asleep on the couch holding onto a physical book that the Supreme Leader had gifted him: ‘The Rule of Two: A Darth Bane Story’. Picking it up he placed it on the table beside you. Gently, he took the black fleece and pulled it up to your chin; Kylo smiled hearing the soft snores escape you.

“YOU LIAR!” A green glow illuminated behind Kylo. He stood up, obviously shaken at the intrusion. Especially since he was trying to hide you.

“No, you d-don’t understand-”

“I don’t give two bantha ticks, we are coming for her and I will end you.”

And just like that, Rey was gone. And he felt fear, not for his life. But, for yours.

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Kylo is legit like 20 months, he’s a baby in a grown man's body asking if people had performed coitus.


	9. Never-ending Solo, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's another Finale on New Year's!!

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. these are the spectacular adventures of ben solo and his brave space crew in space.

“Take it off,” Snoke told Kylo. “You’ve been hiding behind that mask, like a child.”

Kylo Ren removed his mask. His eyes fell on the floor receiving his punishment.

“You are still weak. Still, have some of Ben Solo’s light in you. Bring in the girl!”

Kylo’s heart rate started to pick up as he looked behind him to see you being held between two stormtroopers. Hux moved quickly behind you with a smug grin.

“Supreme Leader we found her in Ren’s quarters.” Hux snitched.

“Is this true?” Snoke leaned forward. 

“Yes,” Kylo gulped as he held back his anger and tears. Snoke outstretched his hand pulling the girl toward him. His beady blue eyes scanned all over the terrified woman. 

Snoke tsked. “Such a waste of a beautiful girl caught in the middle of the war. Drop her to the Hutts.”

Your eyes widened, you had heard stories about the Hutts from your job where some of the girls escaped from. He let go of his hold and dropped you in front of him.

“NO PLEASE!” You moved to your knees pleading. 

“No Supreme Leader she is mine.” Kylo stepped forward. “S-she is my slave, I found her.”

“Hiding her in your room protecting her as she coddled you like a mother does a child, is that what a slave is to you?” Snoke’s voice began to rise. “All the strength and power you’re given and seek to gain, you’d give it up for this!” 

“NO!” Kylo yelled. “I was only making her believe this so she would submit easily, so I could break her.” 

Snoke tilted his head pondering over what his apprentice had said.

“Do it.” 

Kylo felt a cold shiver climb up his spine; he really didn’t want to hurt you. The troopers were quick to pull you to your feet. With a huff, Kylo turned and stomped his way towards you his hand outstretched towards your forehead. A blood-curdling scream left your lips, you felt like your skin being burned off. Kylo sifted through your mind exposing and distorting all of your memories; he started with the ones with your parents, some guy pushing you onto a ship, the bullies at BooBies, and overall your lonely-orphaned life. The only memories left were the ones with Ben and he didn’t want to mess those up, they were your happiest! He was very thankful when you collapsed from exhaustion. His back was still facing Snoke as he was pleased with his apprentice. 

“For doing so well, you can keep her.” Snoke then turned to Hux. “Until we find a higher bidder.”

* * *

 

Kylo watched nervously as you laid in his bed. His leg shaking out of fear of how you would react when you woke up. If you’d wake up. It was approaching the eleventh hour. Would you ever forgive him or would you crawl back in fear? You started to stir and Kylo held his breath as your eyes fluttered open. He didn’t know what took over him, but he flung himself in your lap and began to cry. The sound awoke you, looking to see mass black hair reflecting in the moonlight.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Y/N. I didn’t want to hurt you, b-but I couldn’t let him take you and give you to the Hutts. Th-they’re cruel, you would die there” Kylo looked up at you with tears streaming down his eyes. You pushed yourself to sit up eyes still on him. 

“H-how’d you do that?” You asked groggily.

“I used the force.”

“W-what is the force?”

“It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. The power of the Force is used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that is tapped through the midichlorians.” Kylo told you.

“I d-don’t have it, but it’s in everyone?” You asked. 

Kylo nodded.

“You have it, right?” 

“I have it, his mother has it, his uncle has it, his grandfather had it, Ben has it.” 

You looked up.

“That’s how you did all that stuff? Today, Ben could do that, too?” Your voice trembled thinking about the horrible pain he caused you.

“Yes...but he didn’t complete his training, but he’s still strong. Supreme Leader thinks you’re the cause.” 

“B-but I didn’t do anything! I didn’t know what the force was until you told me!” You began hyperventilating. “He didn’t tell me this, no one did! I-I just-” You began to cry. “I had a home, I had a family, I had someone that loved me. That cared about me and the universe just rips them out of my life. WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT?!”

Kylo looked at you with wide eyes. He could feel the anger rising within you, the fire behind your (y/e/c) eyes, your thoughts ran wild replaying all the distorted memories he had shown you. He lunged at you grabbing your shoulders.

“None of that happened, it was a lie. It was all fake.”

“YOU’RE LYING!” You cried as your fist flew to him but he didn’t budge as his chest took the punches.

“I’m not, I promise!” Kylo whispered, visibly hurt by your words.

“NO YOU’RE NOT, YOU’RE LYING, YOU’RE A LIAR! EVERYTHING YOU SAID IN THERE WAS TRUE!” You broke down in tears. Kylo caught you in his arms. “I thought you were my friend.” You whispered.

“Friend?”

**Narrator: A friend? I don’t think people realize what kind of impact making your FIRST friend has on your life. They set the bar for every other person you meet and no matter how often you talk or see each other, there is always that satisfaction of knowing that they will always have your back (hopefully). My first friend set the bar extremely low, so I have no type of expectations.**

“You are my friend.” Kylo looked down at you nodding. “But I’m a monster.”

You looked back at him; all the things he did, yes, made him a monster. But you couldn’t help but feel a connection with him. Like you, Kylo had no idea what outside of the walls Snoke had provided for him, just like you at BooBies. It was bittersweet because you owed your life to BooBies, they had taken you in and gave you food, shelter, and a job, but at the same time, they kept you secluded and some of the girls were just downright terrible to you because how you had special treatment. Here with Kylo, you finally found someone that you could see yourself in and wanted to help awaken the beauty of the universe as Ben had done. Because even though Snoke created Kylo as a monster, he still had the heart of Ben.

* * *

Rey ran through the halls feeling Ben’s energy grow closer.

“BEN!” She yelled.

“What is it?” He heard the fear in your voice.

“Come quick, I-I can’t explain.” 

Ben jogged behind Rey as they quickly made their ways back to their transport ship. It was a new model, used for missions for the Jedi Knights and apprentices. So there were many technological advancements that the Falcon did not. Which is how she found this station.

“I-I was just doing a routine on the ship and I found this channel,” Rey told Ben.

“It’s a First Order Channel?” He looked at the blue hologram insignia loading but could hear the voices.

“It’s an auction, they’re-”

“What are they auctioning?” Before his question was answered the channel loaded revealing a 360 view of you. Ben’s chest began to tighten as the bids for you got higher and higher.

“How do we stop it? We need to stop it now!” Ben yelled.

C3-PO began to try to override the system to allow them to enter the auction.

“Master Solo, I’m trying my best but whatever system they are using is very difficult to penetrate.”

“TRY HARDER!” He yelled.

“BEN!” Rey was astounded by her cousins erratic behavior. But, Ben could care less. The love of his life was being sold by the First Order he could feel the darkness consume him. The credits were in the trillions when it all stopped.

“What happened?” Ben asked breathless, as all his travel companions stared at him in confusion. 

“I think it ended.” Maumau moved beside Ben to look at the video.

“Bring it back!” Ben snapped. “BRING IT BACK!”

They tried to explain why they couldn’t but he didn’t want to hear it. 

“Oh no,” Rey said looking at the video. 

Ben quickly moved to see what Rey was looking at, only to be filled with pure rage. He immediately stomped his way into the house looking for their host.

“FINN!” His loud voiced boomed off the walls as the man turned without flinching. “YOU SON OF A-” 

Rey used the force to hold back her belligerent cousin.

“REY, LET ME GO!” Ben squirmed. “HOW COULD YOU?!”

“She’s my sister,” Finn said. “And I will do whatever to get her back. I told you that.”

“You’re making a deal with the First Order!” Ben yelled at him.

“I am getting my sister back and if I have to throw away a couple of credits, I will, you don’t understand-”

“You say I don’t understand, but I do!” Ben stumbled forward after being released from Rey’s hold. “I-I love your sister a-and yes, this is all my fault. But, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into with the Order. Let me help.” 

“Help? You’ve had weeks to help and you just sat in your room meditating and trying to keep my sister away from me for selfish reasons. Why should I even consider this?” Finn asked.

“You shouldn’t.” Ben looked down. “I let my fear of losing her guide me and I’m sorry, but for her, we need to work together. It’s what she would want.”

There was a pregnant silence before one even made a single noise. Finn turned to gaze out the window, before turning around.

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

 

**Narrator: Remember that time when Leia was captured by the Hutts when she went to save Han and they made her wear that ridiculously (good or bad, your choice) outfit? And then the good guys and bad guys had a standoff and Leia became a Hutt-slayer? This is the part in the story where history doesn’t repeat itself, it rhymes.**

Finn and a two hooded figures walked up the hill to see a large ship opening up. Eight large Praetorian guards walked out first standing along the sides of the ship. A throne slide out with none other than the Supreme Leader holding a heavy stare at Finn. 

“Do you have the girl?” Finn spoke loudly.

Snoke waved his hand and a maskless Kylo Ren walked out. He no longer wore the long robes and he looked much bigger than the last time Rey saw him. Rey tried her best to hid her anger to not bring attention to herself, she didn’t even know how Ben was containing himself so well. Kylo stood with his hands behind him. When he came to a stop a Y/N appeared behind him with a red, black, and silver metal bikini, your (y/h/c) hair was braided in a crown with two curls hanging in front of your face. Finn, Rey, and Ben shifted their face to you, trying their best to be indifferent about the situation. Kylo looked over his shoulder and you sat on the floor next to the throne. Ben clenched his fist trying to focus all his energy inward. 

“Chain her.” 

Kylo flinched ar Snoke’s words. Slowly he made his way towards you. Snoke’s eyes watched as his apprentice ever so gently chained you up. As soon as Kylo stood, Snoke used the force to tug at your chain. You whimpered and Kylo turned to avoid it. 

“Where’s the money?” Snoke shouted.

“I have something even better.” Finn moved backward. “I have Ben Solo.” 

Ben removed his hood and Rey gasped. So did you. His hair was longer, had stubble, and he looked so tired.

Snoke began to cackle. “What makes you think I want you, Ben Solo? I have Kylo Ren, the perfect dark embodiment of you.”

“But he isn’t me.” Ben replied. “And imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.”

Finn and Rey bit back a laugh. 

“You’ll never be me.” Kylo stepped forward and growled.

“And you’ll never be me.” Ben stepped forward.

Snoke started to laugh. “Well, I guess there is only one way to settle this.”

Kylo Ren revealed his red crossguard and Ben unsheathed his revealing the bright (y/f/c) lightsaber.

**Narrator: Everyone in the known universe knows about the story of Ben Solo and his decision to leave the jedi temple, so to see him in the living flesh with his own lightsaber in a duel with none other than his clone, is absolutely MIND BLOWING!**

All of their movements were the same and in sync. They did their best to keep their minds blocked from each other not even realizing they had a secret connection that not even the most powerful force user could hear on infiltrate.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ Kylo thought.

‘What?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘You said you don’t want to hurt me? How are you in my mind? I’m blocking you!’ Ben’s yelled in his mind. 

‘I-I don’t know. But she loves you and I don’t want to hurt my friend.’ Kylo thought as he pushed Ben back. Ben looked over at you; you had tears in your eyes as bounced between Ben and Kylo. Ben didn’t want to, but there was some type of friendship between the two, he knew what he had to do.

‘Follow my lead.’ Ben pushed Kylo back. 

Snoke was so into the fight ahead of him, he completely missed the arrival of the Millenium Falcon above him. 

**Narrator: Snoke isn’t dumb he had has dreadnoughts placed outside of the atmosphere but the Resistance and the military of Demeter did not come to play with them, they came to SLAY!**

“General, they’ve destroyed two of our dreadnoughts. What do we do?” An officer called out. 

Hux turned around to hide the scared look on his face. He marched out of the room and headed down the long hallway.

“General, I have a ship wai-” Captain Phasma was cut off as a missile hit the side the ship. Hux fell against the wall, but unfortunately for Phasma, she had found her death falling into the explosion of the missile and ship. Hux watched in horror as his only friend had found her end.

“I’ll see you in Hell.” Hux saluted and ran back to the main room.

* * *

Kylo and Ben started to move closer and closer to the throne. Red and (y/f/c) clashed as the two gritted their teeth. Rounding their sabers they cut into the chain that bound you to the throne. Ben grabbed your hand and began to run back to Finn and Rey who were now coming towards you. Ben let go of your arm flinging you into the arms of Finn as Rey fought off the Praetorian guards. Ben yelped as he felt a tug on his neck. Kylo’s hand was outstretched and pulling him back. The falcon ramped open to a sea of Jedi coming to the rescue. Han and Chewie ushered Finn and Y/N into the ship. The siblings were out of breath as Finn placed you on one of the seats and began to look over you frantically.

“You-you’re the boy from the ship?” You said breathlessly.

Finn nodded. “Yes...I’m your brother, Finn.” He looked over your features once more as you were no longer the chubby six year old he remembered. “I-I didn’t want to leave you, I wanted to keep you safe, I waited for you, I’m sorr-” 

Your arms wrapped around him because there was something pulling you to him that made you believe him. And once you hugged him, your memories seemed to rush back, seeing it in a new light, all the distant but great memories you shared as a family. You pulled back with tears in your eyes to look him over. The pad of his thumb brushed away your tear. 

“You were always such a crybaby.” He joked and you couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

Kylo and Ben continued their duel and Snoke was satisfied that his apprentice was doing so well and that finally, without Ben Solo, the universe would be his. By killing Ben Solo, Leia and the Resistance would be weak and very easy to crush. Snoke was so wrapped up in his succession of ruling the universe, he completely missed Kylo and Ben two crossed sabers at his neck. Blinking into realization, the men sliced his head clean off. Everything went silent, the jedi had already retreated into the Falcon after killing off the guard. Luke begged for Han to take off, but Han refused to leave without his son. Everyone was in whispers wondering how had won. Footsteps were heard rounding the corner of the Falcon. Everyone turned to meet tired, but soft brown eyes.

“BEN!” Y/N and Ben ran toward each other crashing in a tight hug. Your arms wrapped around his neck as his harms found their way around your waist pulling you as close as possible. Tears dripped into the nook of their neck. In that moment it was just them and all that the future held for them. Another pair of footsteps were heard and blasters and sabers were ready. Shyly, Kylo walked around the corner with wide brown eyes. You pulled back and couldn’t help the tug of your lips. Running up to him you pulled him into a bear hug, nuzzling your face against his chest.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” You whispered and Kylo gently patted your back.

Han smiled as everyone took off in Falcon. Leia was notified of the complete annihilation of the First Order and capture of General Hux and other officers. It was an uncomfortable ride having Kylo Ren aboard, but Y/N seemed to be the peacemaker. 

“You look so tired, Ben.” Your hand found its rightful place on his cheek and he sighed nuzzling into it. 

“I can’t sleep without you.” He softly chuckled. 

“Let’s go to bed then.” You smiled. Hand in hand the two walked into the private dark den and laid on the small twin bed. Ben let you go first and then he followed, his ear pressed against your chest. He sighed as your fingers ran through his dark waves.

“You grew your hair.”

“Do you like it?” He mumbled.

“No, it takes away from the little curls that frame your face.” You moved your hand down to his chin, scratching at the facial hair. “And this is new.”

“I know, my mom hates it. She said I look like a scruffy-looking nerfherder.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at Leia’s remark. 

“I missed you all.” You pulled his face up to meet yours. “I missed you the most.”

“Y/N I-” Ben’s breath fanned your face. He sat up from the bed and fumbled with something in his pocket. “Y/N, I...I can’t even began to express how I feel about you because at the same time I don’t know the right words to describe anything and everything about you and how’ve you impacted my life. I’m sorry for dragging you through hell and back and I hope you accept my apology by making me the happiest most fortunate person in the universe by making me your wife.” He shook his head. “No, I mean I’m husband and you’re the wife and that’s what happens when we’re married. If we’re married, if you say yes. IF you want to say yes that is, I can’t tell you what to do.”

You giggled at his rambling and pushed your lips onto his. “Of course.”

* * *

 

You two were the last to exit the ship, only to see a celebration happening on the Resistance base. Ben stopped at the top of the ramp and tried quieting down everyone.

Chewie roared.

“Thanks Chewie.” Ben said. “I just want to say thank you for all making this possible. The galaxy is finally at peace.” Everyone cheered. “And most importantly, the twins: Jedi Master Luke Skywalker for always being one with force and General Leia Organa, my mother, who had been fighting the fight since before some of us was even before and I’m so thankful she’s alive to see it.” 

Leia smiled at her son as Han wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“And for my parents to finally get the daughter they secretly wanted...Y/N and I are getting married.”

Everyone cheered as Ben kissed you. All the family and friends made their way up to congratulate you. 

“Congratulations.” Finn said.

“Thank you!” You smiled brightly and he returned it but you could see the sadness in his eyes.

“I’m glad to have seen you again, can’t wait for the wedding.” he said rushing off. You turned to look at Ben who was engulfed in a conversation with Poe and other pilots.

“Ben, can I speak to you for a second?” He followed you without a thought.

“Ben, I want to get to know Finn.” You told him.

“Okay, Baby.” He smiled.

“Before the wedding, I want to stay with him for a while.” 

Ben’s eyes bugged out his head.

“What did he say to you?” Ben grabbed your shoulders.

“Nothing! I just want to know him. I love you and your family and what you guys have and I finally found mine, I-I just-”

“I understand.” Ben pressed a kiss to your temple.

“I think this time would be good to get in touch with your brother.” You teased pointing to Kylo who stood alone in a corner. 

“Y/N, he’s not my-”

“Ben, he’s basically your twin. He’s really sweet and shy, work your magic. He was a pawn in all this and he’s my friend.”

Ben sighed once more.

“Okay, Baby.”

 

**Narrator: Good for Y/N for getting the best of both worlds. Y/N going with Finn back to Demeter was a shock for everyone, but honestly, she deserved that vacation and family bonding. I just (sniffles) love (sniffles) that girl. She deserves the universe. She’s had (sniffle) a bad life (sniffle) and just made the best out of it (sniffle), you know? I’m sorry, there’s clear liquid coming from my eyes, I need a moment.**

* * *

 

A year later and Y/N was finally returning home, well Naboo. They were finally getting married this week. Ben sat across from Kylo on one of the picnic tables in the field.

“Are you nervous?” Kylo asked.

“Why would I be?”

“Well, you are getting married this week.” 

“Yeah, but it’s more excitement.” Ben smirked. “You’ll see.”

Kylo’s face scrunched up and Ben rolled his eyes. Ben tried to bond with Kylo but eventually gave up and ended up dumping in the Resistance childhood area. There was this teacher that happened to be Y/N’s friend, Diana, who Kylo felt an immediate attraction too. It was mutual thankfully. But Ben found himself being his ‘twins’ wingman.

“Diana is going back to her home planet.” Kylo said.

“I hear it’s really beautiful.” 

“She wants me to go. She said that it’s time for her to find her own safe peace and she thinks I would like it.” 

“I say go. From one brother in love to another brother in love, I say do it. Especially if it is as beautiful as she claims, it gives Y/N and I excuse to go on a vacation and we’ll take the kids every once in a while. Well, so you and Diana could watch them.” Ben nudged Kylo. 

“You trust me?” Kylo furrowed her brows. 

“Of course! A friend of Y/N’s, is a brother of mine.” He threw his arm around Kylo. “Plus she’s right, you’re the poster child for people who grow up in horrible situations turn out good.” Ben ruffled Kylo’s head. “Come on let’s see Y/N!”

Your laughter could be heard by everybody as you and Finn exited the ship. Everything about you just seemed brighter and better. Ben stopped and just smiled and you did the same. 

“Hi,” You said.

“Hey,” He sighed.

“Are you ready to be my wife?” You teased.

“Only if you are, Mr. Solo!”

**Narrator: Ben and Y/N were married in front of their friends in family on the planet Naboo. Hux and the other officers were sentenced to death and the First Order was no more. The Resistance had prevailed and peace was finally restored in the Galaxy. (Starts crying again) Stars, I’m a sucker for happy endings.**

* * *

 

*5 YEARS LATER*

“Uncle Kylie, how old are you?” Ben and Y/N’s daugher, Y/D/N, sat coloring with Kylo.

“I’m eight years old.”

Y/D/N put her crayon down and stared at him with those same big brown eyes and furrowed brows, like her father and uncle.

“What?” Kylo laughed at his niece's face.

“You’re not eight, you’re too big to be eight. I’m four.” She told him.

“But I was born eight years ago!”

“But daddy’s not eight and he’s your twin.” She furrowed her brows at her uncle. He could feel her feelings through the force.

“I’m sorry Princess, can you forgive Uncle Kylie?”

She shook her head and smiled.

Diana and Y/N smiled as they bounced their baby boys on their laps. You and Diana had been close when you first got to the base, so you were extremely happy when she became your sister-in-law and very happy when you found out you were both pregnant with boys. 

“You know even though they’re cousins, they’re technically siblings because of their genetic makeup.” Diana told you. 

“Remind me to have you teach my kids.” You laughed as Y/S/N and Matt played with each other.

“Dad, why’d you let her pack all of this? It’s literally a weekend!” Ben walked in with bags under each arm, as Han and Chewie followed in the same position.

“She’s a grandmother now, what do you expect!” Han told him. 

“You’d be nicer, if there were gifts for you too!” Leia smirked.

Han dropped the bags. “Are those Grandpa’s little nerf-herders!” He said scooping up the two baby boys.

“Hello!” Luke rang out alerting everyone he had arrived. He hugged everyone and then his sister who was sitting by Y/D/N and Kylo. 

“Where’s that Jedi Master daughter of yours?” Kylo asked.

“Oh, she’ll be here,” Luke smirked. “Especially since you beat her the last time. She wants a rematch.”

Kylo leaned back with a smile. “I don’t mind winning again.”

“Hello Everyone!” Rey walked in dimples all a show.

“Cousin Bunny!” Y/D/N dropped her crayons and ran to her favorite cousin. Rey picked her up and twirled her around. 

“Look at you! You got so big and your hair is so beautiful and curly.” Rey played with her dark curls.

“And you’re so tan!” The little girl exclaimed. Rey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Look who I bought!”

In walked Maumau, C3-Po, Poe and Uncle Finn. 

“Finn!” Y/N jumped up and hugged her brother. “You all came together?”

“Yeah, we all were having some fun on Demeter’s moon so?” Finn shrugged and went to great everyone.

“Always thought Rey and Finn would end up together.” Diana said.

“I thought it would be Poe.” Leia chimed in as they all watched Poe poke at Rey’s dimple.

“I thought she liked girls.” You said. 

“Sexuality is a spectrum.” Ben jumped behind the women scaring them.

“Is everyone here?” Diana asked.

“No just one more.” Han said.

There was a knock on the door and Ben went to answer it.

“LANDO!”

**Narrator: I couldn’t leave you guys like that without knowing how everyone is doing and I can’t leave my favorite human in the galaxy, Lando Calrissian, out of the story. Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a privilege, an honor, and a pleasure to surf the stars with you on the Millenium Falcon with Ben and Crew. But it would appear that our beloved series is coming to an end. But don't become a Depressed Dandy over it, Honey! We still have each other! I'd probably trade you for a nice girl with a nice booty, though. Wait, what? No, I didn’t mean that! I swear! That was Ben playing with the-let's forget about all that, yeah? It's in the past, really! Let's just focus on the now; in other words, may the force be with you, Honey!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: You get the special tomorrow!!


	10. ***Special: There’s Always Tomorrow, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you had a great NYE and your hangover is officially gone lol.

## Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away; Ben Solo: he’s a dandy guy in space. He combs the galaxy like his hair on the hunt for aliens and any other things that people need smuggling. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre relics and new creatures, both friendly and not. these are the spectacular adventures of ben solo and his brave space crew in space.

A high pitch squeal could be heard within the walls of the Falcon. Ben ran out of the cockpit to see his mini-me, his princess, Y/D/N and all her wild raven curls running up to his clone–twin. 

“UNCLE KYLIE!!” 

The little girl yelled as Kylo picked up his little niece and spun her in his arms. He brushed her wild hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her plump cheek.

“What are you doing up so early?” Kylo asked his niece.

“I’m helping Daddy get the Falcon ready because we are doing a job!” She smiled. Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle and look at Ben who came over and took her from his hold.

“Alright smuggler, go get ready for the day.” 

Ben put her down and watched her run out of the Falcon and into the house. Kylo chuckled as he watched her too. 

“So you’re really going to let her go?” 

Ben snorted. “Of course not. Maumau and Threepio are going to watch her, they’re waiting for her inside.” Kylo shook his head at Ben’s horrible plan. 

“Where is Y/N?” Kylo asked.

“She’s with Finn and yes, I know I promised no job. But, she’s pregnant and you just have to you know...tell them what they want to hear. How about Diana, what did you tell her you were doing today?” Ben asked.

“I told Diana I was doing a job with Ben, she said okay, and she’s in the country with her mother,” Kylo said with the straightest face. 

Ben groaned.

**Narrator: Of course Kylo would tell the truth, he’s only seven now guys! It had been four years since peace was restored in the universe. Restored, really? I’m pretty sure that’s the first time there was peace. But anyways, both of our boy’s leading ladies were pregnant and since they weren’t able to chase them as usual, it caused for a whirlwind of trouble. Hence, why Y/N thought keeping Y/D/N with Ben would somehow calm him. But he’s a Solo! And a Skywalker! And an Organa! There’s no way of stopping them. But then you have our precious beauty little Y/D/N aka Princess of the Resistance, who rules just like Gran Leia. She’s like the Blue Ivy of her generation. And yes, Blue owned and ruled her own planet since she was 17 and then the system when she was 25.**

He still thought it was a good idea; Y/D/N was a big girl, Ben was pretty sure she’d be fine in the hands of C3-PO and Maumau. His baby girl was intelligent, creative, understanding, stealthy, mischievous. To be honest, the more he thought about the more he realized that maybe he should leave before she comes back and he has to break her heart. Ben began to fill his brother in on the simple job. Then both men continued to get the Falcon ready. Kylo and Ben stood at the ramp the same time Y/D/N came running out. She was wearing tan jodhpur pants, brown boots, and Carolina blue flight jacket with Demeter’s military insignia. 

“Daddy I’m ready!” She smiled.

Ben’s heart dropped as he slowly approached her. 

“Princess,” He said slowly and he felt her emotions shift in the force. She knew that tone very well. “Not this time, you have to go stay with Threepio and Maumau.” 

A pout fell on her little lips. “That’s not fair, you say that all the time.”

“No baby, I don’t.” Ben tried to reason with her. “But there’s always tomorrow!”

“Yes, you do! And you say tomorrow a hundred times!” Tears began to prick at her brown eyes.

“Y/D/N please,” Ben begged. His daughter just shook her head and returned the house. Ben sighed as he turned to go into the falcon with Kylo, who let out a breath.

“That was cold.”

“I hope you have a girl, too.”

* * *

 

**Narrator: It wasn’t long before the twin-clone duo set off to smugglers paradise. But while jumping into hyperspace, they heard a noise.**

“What is that?” Ben asked from the pilot seat.

Kylo looked behind him and saw nothing. “I don’t know, I’ll check.” 

Kylo went out and checked half the ship and used the force to detect any type of disturbance. But to no avail, he didn’t find a thing. So he returned to the cockpit. “I detected nothing, it was probably just gravity.” He sat down and continued to watch the light stream pass them in silence.

“ROAR!” 

The sound caused the large men to yell at a loudly, going from a high-pitch shriek to a growl as they pressed against the panel to get away from whatever was going to eat them. But it was none other than Y/D/N Solo. Her hearty little giggle filled the air as she bent over in fits. 

“Y/D/N!” Ben yelled. “What are you doing here?! Daddy told you to stay!” 

“I know Daddy, but you said tomorrow and tomorrow is today.” She replied matter-of-factly. 

“She’s right.” Kylo jumped in. 

Ben turned to give him a look.

“Whose side are you on Kylo?”

Kylo just shrugged. “Well, she’s closer in age-” 

Ben’s eyes narrowed at his clone. “Don’t start that again. We are turning this ship around.”

Little pleads escaped Y/D/N’s lips. Ben got upset not only did she not listen, but this journey through hyperspace was extremely long. There was no way he’d be able to do the job if he turned around.

“Fine!” Ben flared his nostrils. “But you watch her.” He pointed to Kylo. A wide smile formed on her little face as she hopped up on her Uncle’s lap and thanked him. 

“Can you do my hair and I do yours, Uncle Kylie?” She asked.

“Of course, Princess.” He smiled down at her. “And how did you hide from Uncle Kylie?”

“I used the force.” She shrugged.

**Narrator: And that’s how the Millennium Falcon become a beauty salon. Just kidding, if we are speaking truthfully, Kylo did her hair a total of four times, conversation going like: “It feels ugly.” “It looks beautiful.” “Do it again.” “Your mom taught me how to braid.” “Well not good enough.”**

Kylo looked in the mirror. “Not bad Princess.” 

He looked at the half bun he was sporting thanks to his niece. 

“I know, my hands are small.” She replied. “I don’t know what’s your excuse.”

Ben bit back a laugh as his anger had already settled and enjoyed seeing his daughter interact with his seven-year-old brother. 

* * *

“Alright, you’ll listen to me and Uncle Kylie.” He told his daughter who nodded.

“And hold her hand at ALL TIME!” He told his twin who nodded. 

“And stay quiet.” He told Y/D/N before thinking about when his father told him that. “Listen, if you have to use the bathroom please tell Daddy or Uncle Kylie, okay?” And she nodded once more.

The trio took the street as the little girl walked in between the two men. Her eyes wandered around at all the colorful and various species. Ben looked down to see his Princess’ big eyes widen in amazement and a smirk graced his lips. They stopped right in front of the cantina and Kylo picked her up.

“How do we get her in?” Kylo whispered.

“I guess you stay out here with her,” Ben said. Ben went first leaving them to stand outside. Ben made his way to the bar and lingered there for a few minutes before he saw the person he was looking for. Standing up he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he stumbled back. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!” He shout-whispered.

“I told them I’m 400 but on my planet, we age slowly.” Y/D/N beamed with her wild curls. 

“And they believed that?” Ben questioned.

“I mean I’m seven.” Kylo shrugged.

Ben rolled his eyes.

“Well, the guy is inside there.” He pointed behind the curtain. “They won’t fall for that, so just stay close.” 

Kylo and Y/D/N nodded as Ben moved behind the curtain. And he was so glad because he didn’t want his daughter seeing this, EVER. Sitting down the creatures looked him over.

“Ben Solo, I thought you’d never show.”

**Narrator: If this was 1 B.(First Initial) (Before Y/N) this would’ve been paradise. Tits, ass, liquor, gambling, and sabacc, this would’ve been heaven. But Ben’s a dad now, and his daughter is literally outside. Or was.**

“I thought that was fake.” A man said.

“Yeah and so did I.” Ben chuckled, completely oblivious that Kylo had walked on. Kylo was hunched over with a large hump on his back. 

“I guess we know who the ugly one is.” Someone whispered and Ben turned to see Kylo. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Ben jumped. 

“I came to join.” Kylo sat down oddly making sure not to squish his niece. Ben wanted to cry, of course, these two would disobey him. 

“I hope this means I can give you half of what I owe you.” The man joked. Ben gave a fake laugh. “Yeah...no.”

**Narrator: Now that Kylo was in the mix, it actually turned into a little friendly competition. Especially since Ben was the one that taught him. But I mean Han taught Ben who taught Kylo which means they’re cheating. Point blank simple. I mean RULES? HELLO!! They don’t follow them. You should see them play Uno.**

It wasn’t soon before the last two people that had money was them. Identical brown eyes peered at each other behind the cards. Ben smiled putting down his cards. “Pure Sabacc, Commander.” Using the wordplay at Kylo’s former title and the suit on the card.

Kylo’s eyes shifted, making Ben know he had achieved defeat.

“Idiot.” He slammed the card down revealing that his idiot’s array had beat his pure sabacc. A large crooked smile fell on Kylo’s face; Ben noticed that cards began to float from Kylo’s sleeve. His eyes widened. Ben knew Kylo was way to intuned with the force to let this happen. It had to be his daughter.

“CHEATER!” A guard yelled. Ben and Kylo stood up as Y/D/N fell from her spot underneath Kylo’s shirt. The guard grabbed the toddler but before anyone could react, she yelled.

“YOU’RE NOT MY DAD, DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU UGLY NOODLEHEAD!” She punched the man straight in the groin. Ben quickly grabbed her as the guard toppled over. Kylo followed behind knocking things down with the force. With Y/D/N tightly under his arm, Ben ran out of the door.

“What about the money?” Kylo asked.

“Forget the money let’s go.” Ben yelled.

Y/D/N laughed as she felt like she was on a rollercoaster. From her peripheral, she saw someone coming towards Ben. “Daddy watch out!” She yelled, moving her hands. Ben saw it all! Her using the force to knock down a fruit stand to stop the man.

“You did that?” He asked her.

“Yeah!” She giggled.

It wasn’t long before they all made it back to the Falcon. Kylo took the pilot seat as Ben tended to his child, who was now falling asleep.  Ben chuckled at how fast toddlers could go down. He tucked her little form into the bunk bed and smoothed down her wild curls.

“Daddy,” She whined.

“Yes, Baby Baby?”

**Narrator: Yes, Ben calls Y/D/N Baby Baby since Y/N is Baby. (Dry heaves at the annoying cuteness).**

“I don’t want to be a smuggler.”

“Why not?” He tried to sound heartbroken but a smile was tugging at his lips.

“It’s too much hiding. The cabinet it the Falcon is dark and Uncle Kylie’s back is sweaty.” 

Ben tried to hold his laugh in as the funny response.

“Ok, Princess get some sleep.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“I know.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I really did the most for this. My English teachers would be so proud. I feel like I should cite my sources: Wookipedia & Space-DandyWikia. But let me know hope you guys feel about it. Of course, I had to tweak a few (seems like a lot ) to flow as much as it could.


End file.
